Little Talks
by maliawayne
Summary: The gorgeous and talented Anastasia Williams a hot topic for most, suddenly becomes a frequent matter with Gotham's most volatile. Stuck in the lives of Batman, mobs of Gotham, lethal villains, and more importantly the Red Hood. Could her encounters with these hostile people mean her survival? Or her indeniable death?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So I just realized that no one ever writes a fanfic about Jason Todd/Red Hood. And I thought why not? Here's just a short prologue! Tell me what you think!:) R&R**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to DC Comics except for Sam, Megan, Anastasia, and the storyline!**

* * *

I stared humorously at Megan as she attempted to move the large flat screen TV. I smirked at her.

"Meg, you just moved the furniture a few days ago, it's fine where it is now." I pleaded. This is the fourth time she's moved the furniture this month, literally.

Meg sighed and pouted at me. She brought her hands to her face and began fanning herself.

"I'm starting to sweat. Shit, this is just going to have to wait." She mumbles. I raise a brow and look her over. Megan is wearing a matching blue Juicy Couture track suit. No wonder she is hot.

I return my attention to the paper in my lap. 'Red Hood- Friend or Foe?'. Garber, my boss at Gotham Gazette is forcing me to write an article about the recently new vigilante- or enemy, that has seemingly scared off some major drug dealers in the Gotham area.

I feel the leather couch shift its weight as Meg sits next to me.

"How's that paper coming?" She asks. Meg has never taken an interest in journalism, she says its too much writing. If she only knew…

"Almost done. This is the final edit." I proudly state.

"Haven't you edited it a million times?

"That's what you're supposed to do, Meg." She rolls her hazel eyes. I shake my head and chuckle.

"Anyway, enough talk about work, Sam's tonight? He's having a few friends coming over and wants both of us to come." I roll my eyes.

Sam always has people over, he's also Megan's boyfriend. I remember the day they started dating. No one thought they would last a single month, let alone seven!

"Sure what time? I have to go to work to finalize and submit it." I tap the paper with my pen. Meg narrows her eyes .

"Probably late, 10ish? How long will you be at work?

I place the paper on the empty spot next tom me. I stand check my back like a cat. I gaze out the window. It's midafternoon.

"10ish is perfect. I'll be at Sam's around then."

She smiles at me and leaps up from the couch. Her blonde shoulder length hair bounces as she does.

"Sounds perfect. I'm going to take a shower and get ready!"

I nodded and peered down at the Red Hood article. Garber better love this article.

00000000000000000

"Fuck yes." I muttered. I had finally finished typing, editing, and finalizing the Red Hood paper. I relaxed against the office chair.

I was alone at the office. Who would want to work on a Saturday night? I shut down the Mac and exited my own personal office. The crisp papers of the final copy were warm in my hand. My boots clunked as I paced to the coat room. I placed my purse and paper on the counter and just as I was reaching for the door handle, the lights suddenly shut off.

I instantly stilled. The sudden darkness clouded my eyesight. I squinted for better vision.

"Don't be scared, Honey…" A deep voice stirred the silence. I spun around and faced a tall muscular man. He is the definition of muscular, his muscles still bulge from under the layers of shirts and jackets he is wearing. He was no doubt on of the numerous Gotham thugs. I cocked my hip and crossed my arms. I wasn't scared of this guy.

"Can I help you with something?" I sneered.

"Why wouldn't I be here if I didn't need your help? You're going to open up a few files on your boss's computer." His voice echoed throughout the empty offices.

"What makes you think I'll do that?

"Hmm, I do have some form of persuasion..." He takes a step forward, I don't budge.

"Temptation even." He continues. His voice is deeper and huskier. Ew. Ew. Ew. A suggestive smile creeps upon his unshaven face.

"You are even more insane than you come off if you even remotely think that will happen." I sound like a total bitch. The man sneers at me.

"I do have some other _ethical_ reasons for you to do what I say." He's becoming annoyed and agitated. It's evident in his voice.

He suddenly reaches in his dark and thick coat and pulls out a gun. The man twirls it around his finger as if it was a harmless toy. I stiffen at the sight of it. _So much for stalling._

"Break into your boss's computer, now. And you won't get hurt... Too bad."

I pause. My mind racing. What could he want on Garber's computer? Who is working for? And more importantly will he hurt me?

I turn and make my way through the darkness to Garber's office. I stand in front of the closed door. I feel the barrel of the cold gun against the back of my head.

"Let's go, or else I'll just blow your brains all over the door here."

"Well, isn't that a bit rude?" A random voice rang through the air. It was deep and sultry. _Great another guy_. The man behind me froze. I scanned the offices for another man but there were no evident signs.

"Why don't you show your _face_ and we can continue this conversation _face to face_?"

"Face to face? I can deal with that."

Suddenly, I felt a quick rush of air behind me, along with the sound of a man collapsing on the ground. I turn around and back away, only to meet the door to Garber's office.

My eyes widen at the sight of a tall lean yet muscular man, wearing a full red face mask. _Holy shit, it's the Red Hood_. I'm stunned that he's right in front of me.

Red hood stands dominantly in front of the man now unconscious on the floor. He turns his head and looks at me. I'm lost for words.

"Thank you, I think." I manage to get out. I press even farther into the door behind me. He cocks his head.

"He'll be down for a while." He states. I nod appreciably. I'm sure he will be.

Red turns and walks to the main entrance. I silently follow him and as I pass the unconscious thug, I stare down at him, remembering his face. I glance up and pause as I see that he's holding my article on him. I gauge his reaction. He seems...amused.

"My boss wanted me to write one about you."

"Oh come on, don't make it seem like you didn't want to talk about me." He smirked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Don't make me add 'cocky ass' to your description." I threatened.

"Is that a promise?"

I again rolled my eyes. I walk past him and grab my coat and purse. I shrugged on my coat and faced him. I just want to get out of here. I'm still shocked about what just happened,my brain can't even comprehend the was looking at me with his head cocked.

"Look, this was fun, Red. But I do have plans tonight. I'll let you figure out why his guy was trying to get into my bosses computer."

"Nice nickname. He works for the Black Mask. He was going to plant a virus into your boss's computer."

"Huh, good to know, I guess. I just won't work late nights anymore."

"You weren't supposed to be here. Major setback for the Black Mask."

I stare dumbfounded at him. Why is he telling me all this?

"I've really gotta go, my friends are probably looking me." I lied. Knowing Megan, she's probably too drunk right now to even realize I wasn't there yet. I glanced at my watch. It was just past 11.

"Thank you though, seriously. I don't know what I would do if you weren't there to save the day."

He scoffs.

"You make it sound as if I'm the hero." I raised a brow and began slowly walking back to the main entrance.

"In a sense you are. Keep the article." I gestured to the papers in his gloved hands. "Read it. Maybe you'll even like it." I turned and pushed through the large glass doors and entered into the elevator hallway.

I fell apart on the way down to the street in the elevator. I realized I played it off so well just now. My adrenaline raced through my veins. I could have been dead by now, maybe I would have held my own... I don't even want to think about it. Then _the_ Red Hood showing up and being my shining white knight is just...mind blowing.

My journalist instincts suddenly came to life as I began my walk to Sam's apartment. I wonder what kind of info Garber has that the Black Mask would want to break into for. Must be about drugs or maybe even weapons.

I shrug the topic off. My thoughts return to the Red Hood. I wonder who is under the mask. Probably someone with some serious issues. He seemed nice, in a cocky sarcastic manner that I had not expected at all from him. He didn't harm me in any way, which is good. Just that one encounter changed my opinion on him for good.


	2. Interviews

**Hey my lovely readers! Hope you enjoy Ch. 1! It's wayyyy longer than the prologue. Hopefully this will give you some sight as to the characters of Red and Anastasia and their personalities! Sorry Megan isn't in this one! R&R:)**

**Disclaimer: The usual, I dont own anything besides storyline, Meg, Sam, Garber, Alyssa and Anastasia!**

* * *

The morning sun woke me from my hung over state. I groggily opened my eyes. Only to be met with blinding light and a massive headache. I hate hangovers. I stirred from my bed and crawled to the bathroom. Slowly, I switched the lights on and prepared for the worst.

Grey eyes stared at me through the mirror. I made a sour face at how shitty I looked. My normally long straight dark brown hair was in an abstract fuss atop my head, my fail at a bun. I squished my cheeks together, hoping for some color to return. I was paler than normal, and that says a lot since I'm actually tan. There were small bags under my eyes, hardly noticeable, thank God.

I glazed over the rest of my body in the mirror. Gratefully, I had changed last night when I got home into some sweatpants and a t shirt. They both hung loosely over my body. I wondered what time it is.

I dragged myself out into the hallway and further into the kitchen. I checked the clock above the stove. 12:37 P.M. I sighed.

Last night was pretty crazy. First with the thug who worked for Black Mask, then Red Hood, and then the 'small' get together Sam had. Small my ass. Truthfully, there weren't that many people there, but there was a ton of alcohol and liquor to last a huge college party.

Strangely, my thoughts couldn't stray from the Red Hood. He was constantly in the back of my mind. I was beginning to become a bit annoyed as to why I couldn't just forget about him. The way he handled the situation, the way he was actually kind of fun to talk to, considering the circumstances, the way he didn't act or come off as a vigilante or hero or villain or whatever the hell he is. He's intoxicating.

I shake my head. I cannot be thinking these thoughts.

A small familiar beep shattered my thoughts. It came from my phone. I found it on the coffee table in the living room. I pressed the home button and was overwhelmed with the amount of missed calls and voicemails and texts, all from Garber. All the texts demanded me to come into the office; I don't want to know what he said in the voicemails.

"Shit." I muttered.

I totally forgot about him. I ran into my room and threw on my usual work clothes. Flared black pants and a black tucked in tank top. I slipped on red heels and a black blazer. I quickly glanced at my reflection. I pouted. I yanked my hair out of the alien bun and thoroughly combed it, _much better._ Without hesitation, I put on a few coats of mascara and raced out of the apartment.

I really loved the fact that my apartment was only a few blocks from work, really loved it in these types of situations. I waved hello to the doorman as I went up to the 16th floor. I nervously entered the offices. I expected a frenzy to be occurring but everything was normal. I silently walked into my office and closed the door. I rested my head against the wall.

I jumped as I heard the phone ring on my desk. That must be Garber. I grudgingly answered in my best professional voice.

"Anastasia William-"

"Get in my office, now." Garber hung up. _Fuck._

I spared no time getting in his office. Garber was busy staring at his computer screen. I wonder what he was looking at. I silently took the seat across his desk. He was wearing his normal attire, a striped button down with a blue tie and dress pants. I watched as he scratched the dark stubble on his chin.

I stared at him with anticipation. He hadn't even spared me a glance yet.

Finally, Garber ran a hand through his short blonde hair and gave me a questioning look. His bright blue eyes pierce mine. Garber was good looking, older and married, but he still had his youthful looks to him. He still looked good, no fat at all.

"I assume you want an explanation of last night." I begin.

"Actually, I would rather you tell me why you would send in a paper about the Red Hood," he holds up a printed copy of my article in his left hand. "When you could have easily gotten an interview with him last night." In his right hand, he holds a black and white picture of me standing in front of the Red Hood, talking to him.

Oh, so this is what Garber wants to discuss. Geez, this man is confusing.

"You want to make it big, Anastasia; you're going to have to use all of your sources. You had the perfect opportunity to have an interview with him but you didn't. Imagine the kind of publicity and recognition we would have received if we had gotten an interview. The kind of recognition and publicity _you_ would have received."

I raise a brow. Is he serious right now? Of all things. I shake my head. If Garber wants an interview, then he'll get one. I stand, finishing the conversation.

"I'll get you an interview, by the end of this week." And with that I storm out of his office. Ugh, men. I grab my purse from my office and return to the streets of Gotham.

I sighed, wondering how on Earth I'm going to get an interview with the Red Hood. This is going to call for a shitload of research. I begin my walk back to the apartment.

000000000000000000000

I slouch in the zebra print chaise. My laptop slides down my stomach. I've been researching the Red Hood for hours only to virtually find nothing.

I had found absolutely nothing from my research that I hadn't known already. This was a complete dead end. I frown. Suddenly, I had an idea. It was Sunday night and hopefully some sort of drug trade was going on. If I found one and its location, no doubt the Red Hood would be there. A spark of interest and excitement coursed through me. I was grateful that Meg was staying the night at Sam's again.

I skipped to my room and slipped on skinny jeans but kept my tank top on. I walked back into the living room.

I needed a way to know where a drug trade would be happening. The most common place would be the docks. My mind raced with ways to find out if there would be one tonight. The sooner, the better. An idea popped into my head. Who else better to know about the actions of the mob than their hired hookups?

00000000000000000000000000

I took a cab to Crown Point. The worst part of Gotham, known for its homeless, crime, and prostitutes. I handed the driver a twenty then clambered out of the cab.

The streets were dark and groups of prostitutes and huddles of men were at random. The bright red hair of Alyssa Mogenson caught my eye. Just the person I was looking for her. She's known for working with Sally Falcone in more ways than one.

I eyed her attire, sky high heels, tight distressed shorts that honestly didn't cover anything and a barely-there tank top and jacket. Alyssa was surrounded by two other prostitutes.

I gathered up all my confidence and approached her.

"Alyssa Mogenson," I began. She slowly turned towards me and raised a perfectly penciled in brow. Her makeup was way over dramatic.

"Yeah." Her voice was high-pitched and annoying.

"I have a few questions to-"

"Yeah, Anastasia Williams, well, I ain't gonna give you any tips on how to get laid, honey." I stared at her in awe. _What?_

I wasn't bothered by the fact that she knew my name. Most Gothamites did. I was the Lois Lane of Gotham.

"That's not what I came to ask about." I turned toward the two other prostitutes who were snickering. "Leave and I'll try _not_ to ruin your night, and your business." My voice was harsh and demeaning.

The two understood what I meant. They gave me a dirty look before walking away.

"Hm, you've got spunk, girl. I like it." Alyssa looked at me approvingly. I realized how short she was, even with those insane heels I still towered over her.

"Anyway, you're with Sally Falcone. I need to know if and when there's going to be a drug trade tonight. And where." Alyssa looked at me with surprise. She's obviously not used to these questions.

"Um, there is, I remember Sally talking about it with some other guys last week. It's at the warehouse just outside the docks."

"Who's going to be there?" Alyssa shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it's the big guns. Sal was freaking out 'bout it."

That was all I needed to know. I smiled at her.

"Why did you tell me about all this?" I asked with honest curiosity.

"I got vibes that I could trust you and whatever you needed to do. You don't seem like some chick who's gonna go on some killin' rampage." She paused and looked me over. "Or are you?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I was actually starting to like Alyssa.

"No, definitely not. Just need an interview, is all. Thank you, Alyssa. I'll make sure to say only good things about you." I joked. Her face brightened. I turned and walked towards central Gotham. No way was I going to get a cab in here.

0000000000000000000000000000 

I had the taxi driver drop me off about a mile away from the warehouse. Once outside, I stuck to the shadows of the buildings. The streets were deserted, it was so eerie. The smell of the harbor filled my lungs; it was much different from the city air. Cleaner, natural.

I just a couple blocks from the warehouse. From my position I could see that the bright lights of the warehouse were on. Kudos for Alyssa.

I glanced around the buildings for the best way to go nearer without being discovered and possibly yet probably killed. There was no time for screw ups. I noticed an escape ladder on the building adjacent from me and decided that that would be my best bet.

I effortlessly climbed the ladder and swung myself onto the roof. I mentally thanked my mother for making me stay in gymnastics, even if I was only 7 at the time.

My boots crunched along the roof, I cringed every time. I was able to jump onto the warehouse roof without making too loud of a sound. The roof began to slant upwards and turn into metal. Shit, hopefully my shoes won't make too much of a noise.

I made sure that I was on the opposite side of the warehouse before entering from a hole in the roof. I landed on the metal boardwalk that laced the perimeter of the warehouse. If I continue down I should be able to get a good view of the trade and the Red Hood.

I began walking down the rusty walkways to the voices of men. As I got closer, the lights began to show what the warehouse looked like. It was completely empty and extremely dirty. The voices got louder and louder with every step I took.

I passed a stone wall and on the other side was round table with five men seated. I stayed tight to the darkness. I leaned over the edge of the rail to get a better look.

I was able to make out Sally Falcone, Gamble, and the Black Mask. He was standing and doing most of the talking. Or should I say yelling?

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of black reach from behind me and cover my mouth with a gloved hand and also grasp my left arm. I suppressed a scream. I was pulled backwards and was pressed up against the mystery captor. _Fuck, I'm screwed._

I mindlessly squirmed in the man's hold but to no avail. He was really strong.

"Keep it up and they'll know we're both here." He whispered in my ear. His warm breath tickled my neck. I instantly recognized the voice. I stopped my movement. I couldn't help but take in his smell, considering how close we are. He smelled of delicious cologne and something else I couldn't place. All I know is that it smelled heavenly.

He weakened his hold on me. I turned and faced him. His red mask reflected the bright light from below. I wondered what he looked like under his mask.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked in a hush tone. I couldn't stand our proximity. We were just so close, touching; I don't want to move away. He shook his head.

"What the hell do you think _you're_ doing?" He repeated. I glanced around. True.

"Interview." I squeaked. I remembered the tape recorder I left in my back pocket. I pulled it out and showed it to him. What a lame excuse.

Red rubbed his temple. Hm, interesting reaction.

"Later. Dangerous stuff is about to go down. You shouldn't have come here." He says. His calm voice is just above a whisper.

"Well, how else would I have found you? Start my own drug trade?" I whisper. I wave my hands and arms for emphasis. There's some movement under his mask. A smirk? A brow raised? A frown? A smile? I don't know.

He shakes his head, but for some reason I feel it's out of amusement.

"Yeah, I'll pay to see that. Anyway, you need to get out of here. Go out the way you came, I'll find you."

"Oh, hell no." I say in a normal tone. I cover my mouth in realization. Red grabs my arm; he looks past me, to where Black Mask is.

Black Mask has stopped talking; suddenly coughing from below fills the silence. Black Mask continues his speech. I slouch. Oh, thank God for whoever was coughing down below.

I remove my hands from my mouth and place them on my sides. Red still has a tight grip on my left arm.

"I literally went through hell and back to find you." I whisper.

I look down. The walkway has small holes so I am able to see the group of men below us. Red takes a deep breath, distracting me from the drug lords below. I look up at him suspiciously.

"Don't make a sound or else I'll throw you down there." He whispers. I look at him quizzically and before I can question him, I'm getting carried bridal style.

I bite my tongue to avoid saying anything, but that doesn't stop the plethora of profanity running through my mind. Red begins to take silent steps back the way I came. I can barely hear him breath._ How does he do that?_ I pout and cross my arms.

I avoid the thoughts that seem to attack my brain; most of them regard Red's arms, how muscular he is, his discreetness, his invigorating smell, how nice it is to be in his arms, all of them are about him. I shake my head as if it will get rid of these thoughts.

Red stops just under the hole in the roof. He gently places me on my feet.

"Jackass." I mutter under my breath.

I ignore him and reach for the bar above me. I see a flash of movement as he reaches for my waist to lift me up. I instantly back away.

"I can do it myself." I barely whisper. Red steps back and crosses his arms. Oh, he's enjoying this.

I jump up and catch the bar. I swing my legs and hoist myself up onto the roof.

"Don't forget about our date tonight." Red whispers loud enough for me to hear on the roof. _Ha ha. Funny._ I wave my hand admissibly in the air, knowing he saw it as my response.

I'm too lazy and pissed and tired to walk far. I call a taxi and before I know it I'm in front of my apartment.

I fall onto my bed. I'm no longer tired and I'm honestly sad about it. I think about tonight's events. I made all this effort to find him and he shoos me away. At least I get the interview, Garber will be ecstatic about that.

I change into my usual sweatpants and put on a tight Henley. I prepare the questions for the interview and leave them along with the tape recorder on the coffee.

I suddenly have a craving for popcorn. I walk to the kitchen and look at the time. It's almost one. I throw a bag in the microwave and while I'm waiting my mind drifts to what Red might be doing at the warehouse.

Could he be killing them? It wouldn't be the first person he's killed, and I know that as a fact. Maybe he isn't though, Black Mask is his rival. It's a possibility he could be investigating Black Mask's next step. I sigh and forget about those thoughts. I don't want to know what he's doing in there.

The beeping of microwave gains my attention. I pull it out and walk back into the living room, careful not to burn myself. I lie on the chaise and pull a blanket over me. God, this is just perfect. I snuggle into the chaise. I turn the TV and DVD player on and as usual Charlie's Angels is in, my favorite movie.

The sound of knocking wakes me up. I wasn't aware I had fallen asleep. The first thing I see is Cameron Diaz kicking ass on the TV. _Oh, right._ I hear knocking again except it's not coming from the front door. I turn to the sliding glass door and nonetheless see Red. _I must look like a fucking fatass with this whole thing of popcorn in my lap._

I stare at him. My drowsy mind registers the current events. Red gestures to the handle of the door. I nod and make an effort to get up and open it except I hear the door slide open and close. Huh, I thought it was locked. Red makes his way over to me. He doesn't look any different.

I clear my throat and stand.

"Wasn't sure if you would actually come." I mumbled. I walked past him and grabbed the paper and recorder.

"Want anything to drink?" I glanced at him. He was watching me. Red slowly shook his head. Suit yourself.

"Well, then make yourself at home." I gestured to the couch opposite the TV. I sat on the end seat. Red silently maneuvered and sat across from me.

I turned the recorder on and placed it on the coffee table. I cleared my throat while I read the first question.

"So, Red, why the 'Red Hood'?" I asked. I sounded so disinterested. I honestly wasn't interested in this interview at all, I'm still half asleep. Red cocked his head. "You know what, that was a really stupid question. Don't answer that." I read through the list. I passed the majority of them.

"Why Gotham?"

"I was born and raised here. It's my home. I've seen the good, the bad, and the evil. You always want to protect where you came from." I nodded. That was a pretty solid answer. I'm surprised he's taking this interview seriously.

"Do you see yourself as a hero or a villain?"

I watched his reaction; he seemed to ponder that question.

"I don't know. I don't care what I see myself as, I'm doing what I think is right. People can label me whatever they want."

I silently finished the question list. God, they all suck.

"Can I ask you a question, Anastasia?"

I stared up at him. How does he know my name? I realized I didn't even bother to wonder how he knew where I lived. Lord, I think I'm losing it.

"Sure."

"What do you see me as?" I took a deep breath. I knew how I saw him; I had always known how I viewed him ever since I wrote the article.

"A hero. Albeit you do things differently than most, it works and it's efficient. You've… regulated Gotham, in a sense. Crime has decreased, drug aren't being sold to kids. Although, your methods are a bit sketchy, it works. You see the reality in Gotham." I shrugged.

"Not a cocky ass?" I can see a smirk from under his mask. I'm dying to know the man under the mask.

"Don't make me add that in the paper."

There was a small silence between us. It wasn't awkward or uncomfortable. It was the complete opposite; it was nice to have a moment of silence.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"Doesn't everyone in Gotham know the famous reporter?" I smiled. It is true.

I slouched against the couch. My eyelids grew heavy. I was having trouble fighting sleep for much longer.

"You should go to bed. You've had quite a day." Red's voice is filled with an emotion I've never heard from him before.

"Quite a day." I mumble sarcastically. "The interview." I gesture to the recorder. Red shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it." I watch him stand.

He offers his hand. I eye him suspiciously, what is he doing? I take it without wasting another second. He pulls me up so I'm once again pressed up against him. I feel his light breath splay across my forehead. It's oddly soothing. His hand is still grasping mine. Our hands feel good together, natural even.

"Where's your room?" He asks. His voice is deeper, even sultrier. I raise a brow.

"If you think…"

"Hush, you're going to bed." He shakes his head as if it's the most obvious thing.

Red steps back and pulls me with him. I follow him out of the living room and into the hallway. He pauses before the first door, Megan's door.

"Last door." I mutter.

My mind is racing, adrenaline is beginning to seep into my veins and I don't know why. Well I kind of do, Red is taking me to bed, like actual bed. It makes him even more attractive.

Red pushes open the door and walks in. I stand next to him. My hand still in his.

"Bed." He demands. I roll my eyes. I let go of his hand and crawl into bed. I bury myself under the covers. Oh, this is home.

I watch Red walk over to the glass walls that overlook Gotham City. The lights twinkle on the glass. He whistles.

"Nice view."

I really observe him. I try to imagine the man under this disguise. I want to know him, really know him. Red suddenly faces me. I've been caught staring at him. Where normally I'd be blushing hardcore, I'm not even ashamed or embarrassed that he caught me looking at him.

Red gracefully walks to me. I hadn't noticed his elegance and how it seems as if he's walking on air. He's very fluent. Everything seems to flow with him. He kneels on the floor in front of me.

"Go to bed." I roll my eyes at him.

"I wonder what you do during the day, since you do only come out at night, is seems." I say. "Do you sleep in a coffin?"

Red shakes his head. I can't tell if he's amused or not.

"It's actually very comfy, you'd be surprised." He's amused.

"Ha. Alright, let me sleep." I turn under the covers. Our heads now level with each other's.

I watch Red stand and walk towards my door.

"Thank you. Thanks… for everything." I say just before he leaves my room. Red pauses before closing the door all the way.

I'm met with complete darkness. The lights from the city cast shadows and reflect off the glass in odd shapes. I take a deep breath and finally fall into a peaceful slumber. The first peaceful and content sleep I've had in a while, I wonder why.


	3. It's Kinda Kinky

**Quick chapter! Cant wait for you all to read the next one!:) R&R**

* * *

I hear the faint sound of a door opening and closing. I can't tell if it's in my dream or reality. My subconscious ignores it either way.

"Anastasia..." A soft voice sang. I snuggled even more into my pillow and bed. I felt the bed shift.

"Anastasia..." My eyes flew open. Large bright blue eyes stared back at me. _Megan._

I rolled on my back and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning." I'm able to mumble.

"Morning, beautiful. Do you want to know how my morning was?" I sit up and face Megan. She's in black jeans and a sparkly silver top. I wonder what time it is.

"Sure." My voice is hoarse and barely understandable. Meg clears her throat.

"So, it's 9 and I'm on my way here from Sam's. I stop at Starbucks and just as I finish ordering I see the newspaper. Gotham Gazette to be exact. And what really catches my eye is your article. Front page, in bold letters, 'Notorious reporter, Anastasia Williams, scores interview with Red Hood'." Meg gives me a pointed look. I shrug.

The main thing on my mind is how Garber got the article, when I didn't even send it in.

"I didn't send it in, Meg. I had only got the interview last night." I explain. Meg looks at me with her brow furrowed. She doesn't understand.

I stand and leave my bedroom. I search for the recorder and questions sheet. I find them where I had left them last night, on the coffee table in the living room.

What surprises me is that there's writing on the questions list. I scan through them; they're answers to a majority of the questions I failed to ask last night.

Red had written his answers and must have sent them to Garber last night. I sigh. I let the papers fall onto the couch and march back into my room. Meg was still laying down, she was examining her nails. They were painted a bright magenta.

"I want to hear about this interview." She called. I walked past her and into my walk-in closet. I picked out my work clothes.

"I'm going to stop by work first. We'll do lunch? Max Brenner?" I picked Meg's favorite restaurant.

Max Brenner wasn't even a normal restaurant, it's a chocolate heaven. The Willy Wonka of Gotham.

I exited my closet fully dressed and prepped for work. Meg smile.

"Sure thing, meet in an hour?"

"Perfect."

"Have fun at work." Meg smirk. I rolled my eyes, knowing she wouldn't last a day if she actually had a job. All her job consisted of was posing for the camera. I threw my phone in my purse and booked it out the apartment.

0000000000000000000

I furiously knocked on Garber's office door. I don't know how to feel about the interview getting out so quick. I haven't even had the opportunity to read it yet.

"Come in."

I swung his door open and immediately took the seat across from him. Garber peeked his head just above the newspaper he was reading, the Gotham Gazette. I ignored the bold headline of my article on the front page.

"Anastasia!" Garber folded the newspaper on the desk. "I knew you would be able to get an interview, but the day of! And able to print the next day! That's quite an effort, Williams." I stared at him. Oh, this man.

"Yes, I sent it to you so fast actually, I hadn't had any time to read it." My voice is strict. Hopefully, Garber will catch my drift. He doesn't.

"I'm very proud of you. You get shit done, and don't take any smack. Very good in a reporter, you'll go far. I'm going to give you the next week completely off. Don't let me see you in the office, but I don't mind you working on a new article on your break." Garber stands. I watch him put his coat on and smooth the dark material.

"Now, get out, Williams. I have a meeting." Garber didn't look at me, he was busy stacking papers and putting it into his briefcase.

Wow, so abrupt. I stood and without another word, I left the office. He is _so_ bizarre. I shook my head as I entered my office. I plopped down into my chair and swirled around. I stopped in front of the large window that looked over the city.

I still had time to kill before meeting Megan at Max Brenner. I admired the dark skyscrapers that seemed to dominate Gotham City. The annoying ring of my phone interrupted my thoughts. I swiveled around to face the desk and picked up the phone.

"Anastasia Williams."

"I have an assignment for you." Ugh, it's Garber. Cant he just give me a break?

"What? No more week off?" I joked. I rested my forehead on my palm.

"No, you still get a break. I want you working on some new articles though. Bruce Wayne is having his annual gala Thursday night. You have two tickets, I assume you'll want to take your blond friend. Talk to Wayne, get something out of him." I slouched in my chair. What is this man trying to get at?

"What exactly am I trying to get out of him?"

"The new science institute Wayne Industries is opening up. Mainly that, we want to be the first to get that info. And if there's anything else you can get, get it. Gotta go, I'm counting on you." I hear the click of the line going dead. I roll my eyes.

So much for a break, doesn't Garber know a girl needs _at least_ two weeks in advance before attending a big ass event?!

0000000000000000000

I had just finished explaining to Megan the past events that led up to my interview with Red.

"Well, it's not every day you get an interview with Gotham's finest." Meg waved her fork dismissively in the air. I scoffed, _Gotham's finest._

We were seated at our regular booth in the middle of the restaurant. I took a sip of my hot chocolate before answering her. Seriously, best hot chocolate I had ever had. We had already finished eating.

"More like sarcastic, self-contained asshole." Meg rolled her eyes.

"You do seem to attract the assholes. Besides, it didn't seem like he was an asshole last night at the apartment." Meg gave me a sultry look and winked. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, let me tell ya, I got the hots for a guy who wears a red mask that covers his entire face."

"Hey, it's kind of kinky…" I stared wide-eyed at Meg. I threw my napkin across the table at her. Our laughter filled the restaurant.

"Anyway, Garber is having me write something on Bruce Wayne and I got tickets to his gala Thursday night." Meg's jaw popped open. Her eyes gleamed with excitement.

"One, holy shit, we're so going. Two, how the hell does he expect two girls to be ready by then?!" She raised her arms dramatically.

"I know. He obviously doesn't know girls. I was thinking lets go dress shopping and possibly shoes tonight too if we have time?" Megan's head nodded feverishly.

We paid our bill and raced out of Max Brenner. I followed Meg to Gotham Village. The village had the best shops.

000000000000000000000000

"This one." Megan stated. I raised a brow at her. We have been at Chanel for more than an hour and I had pretty much tried on all the dresses here. Megan had already found one at Bergdorf Goodman.

I twirled around and faced the full length mirror. The bright lights that surrounded the mirror seemed to make me luminous, as if I was glowing.

The dress was beautiful, a long simple yet elegant spaghetti strapped floor length gown. On the hem fading up were all sorts of small rhinestones and diamonds that evaporated up to the top of the gown. The actual material was a soft and silky grey silk that hugged me in all the right ways. I shifted slightly to see the back. It had a deep back, barely covering anything. I glanced at Megan who was talking to the shopping associate. I turned my gaze back to me. My eye shined like the dress, they were bright and crystal-like, almost transparent even.

"Alright, babe, you're getting that one. Hurry and change and we'll have some time to find shoes." Meg was always the good shopper.

000000000000000000000000000

I was lying on the chaise watching Charlie's Angels again with Meg and Sam. Those girls are seriously my idols.

It was Wednesday night. In 24 hours Meg and I will be at Wayne Manor flirting and getting possibly drunk with Bruce Wayne. Meg could not stop talking about it all day. We had everything we needed, hell we even hung our dresses in the living room so we wouldn't forget. _Like I could_.

We had both bought heels and jewelry. Meg had gold dangle earrings and nude Jimmy Choo stilettos to match with her red hot dress. While I bought Christian Louboutin pumps covered in Swarovski crystals with a red sole, I had a simple Tiffany bracelet and studs to go with everything

"So, Sam, you know Ana got to interview the Red Hood." Meg said. I turned my attention to the couple. They were lying on the sofa next to me. Sam turned his blue eyes away from the TV to me and then to Meg.

"Yeah, I heard, and saw in big letters on all the newsstands in Gotham." Meg smirked. "Interviews with drug lords and now going after Bruce Wayne, just a day in the life of _notorious reporter _Anastasia Williams." Sam smiled. I looked back at the screen.

Just another day in my adrenaline- filled, enthralling, suspenseful life. What an understatement.


	4. Let's Spread Some Fear

7:52….

7:53….

7:54….

I turned on my back and glared at my white ceiling. I was fully awake no doubt about it. I had tried to fall asleep to get the 'beauty rest', as Meg calls it. She insists that I sleep till at least 10 a.m. But my biological clock just won't have it.

I've been wavering in and out of a deep sleep since midnight. My small amounts of dreams have been consisting of the gala tonight, Bruce Wayne, and somehow they've all tied to Red. I exhaled a large breath. _Oh, Red. _I ignored the miniscule butterflies that began to flutter in my stomach as I thought of him. It had been a few days since I've seen Red. I can't stop thinking about him and every time I do, I realize how idiotic I must be for obsessing over _the_ Red Hood.

_I cannot be thinking of him right now._ I scold myself. I rub my drowsy eyes. I only wish the gala would be starting sooner.

0000000000000

Spotting Wayne Manor was like finding a pirate ship in the Gobi Desert, that obvious. The mansion seemed to be glowing with all the bright white lights scattered around the lawn and mansion. Wayne really likes to decorate. Megan and I were seated next each other in an all-black Bentley. Garber had arranged a car for us.

"Oh my God." Meg mumbled. I face her. Meg is staring at the mansion in awe. We near the front door, more like towering wooden doors, numerous couples dressed in their best attire entered the mansion.

Frank, our chauffer for the night, pulled up in front of the entrance. I followed Meg out the Bentley door. A young man dressed in a fine all-black waiter uniform helps me out of the car. I thank him and offer him a small smile.

"Ready?" Meg asks. Excitement fills her voice. She's eager to go inside. I smile at her. She looks beautiful, as usual.

Her dress enhances her curves and her blonde hair falls in retro waves to her shoulders. I run a hand through my long straight hair. I feel the soft tips skim the small of my bare back. Meg puts her arm in mine as we ascend the few stairs into the mansion.

Of course, the entry way is the most extravagant part of the house. On both sides are two grand staircases that meet upstairs. Meg and I follow the other guests into the ballroom of the house.

Small twinkle lights are cast upon the ceiling, decorations, and plants. Wayne really went all out.

The ballroom was filled with groups of men and women all dressed their finest. Some were seated at the round tables that surrounded the middle of the ballroom, the dance floor. I knew Meg and I would most definitely be showing our moves tonight.

I ignored the stares and whispers from the younger men and women, even some of the older guests. I scanned the crowd. There were no familiar faces although some I know of, politicians, actors, celebrities even however I did not yet spot Bruce Wayne. I noticed a drink table in the back of the room.

"I'm getting a drink, want anything?" I pull away from Meg.

"No, thanks. I think I'll make some conversation with that crowd over there." Meg nodded her head in the direction slightly right of me. I turned and saw a small clique of models and a couple of men. "Join me when you're done."

Meg and I departed simultaneously.

On the way to the drink table, I dodged the large groups of men nodding their heads at me. Some people even came up to me and introduced themselves, they had already knew who I was, the defiant reporter for the Gotham Gazette.

Finally, I had reached the drink table. By the time I had gotten there almost everybody was at taking their seats. I searched for Meg as I waited for my drink. I found her standing in the back of the tables with two other models, they were in deep conversation. I was given my drink from the bartender.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and a random spotlight shined on the dance floor. The crowd hushed as a tall yet muscular and man walked onto the dance floor. I couldn't see his face.

I heard the murmur that the man was Bruce Wayne. Hm, so that's the rich boy.

Bruce held a mic to his lips and cleared his throat before proceeding.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, so glad you can make it. I hope you are having the time of your life." Bruce drawls out. He sounds cocky and extremely arrogant. Seems like a lot of guys are like that nowadays.

"First off, I would like to thank you _all_ for attending this evening's festivities. It is a great turn out. Secondly, please raise your hands for my most trustworthy associate, the one who organized this whole festivity, the man of the hour, Lucius Fox!"

A tall and lean man took graceful strides to Bruce and took the mic. I took a sip of my drink as I watched Wayne step out of the harsh light and stopped at only a few tables in front of me.

I was able to get a good look at him. He was muscular, very muscular, and it showed through his tux. His almost black hair was kept in a good trim. His bright blue eyes were still shining in the darkness of the ballroom.

He was very attractive, no doubt about it. Total playboy, but super sexy. I had unknowingly finished my drink. I frowned as I looked down at the empty cup. I turned to the bartender and ordered another. I watched him mix a shot of vodka with some sort of sweet flavoring.

"Ms. Williams." A voice called from behind. I turned just as I was handed my drink. It was Bruce. I smiled sweetly. He was even more attractive up close. He offered me his hand.

"Mr. Wayne." I replied.

"Please, call me Bruce. It's such a pleasure to finally meet the best reporter in Gotham." Involuntarily, I raise a brow.

"You flatter me, Bruce." I put on my best smile.

"You interviewed the Red Hood, correct?" Bruce had an odd expression, it was meant to come off as generously curious and I'm sure it would have to anybody else, but it just felt forced, as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I am. And please, Anastasia."

"Of course, Anastasia. Alfred, my butler, was surprised that you got an interview with a criminal. How was trying to schedule that?" I raised a brow. Something wasn't coming off right.

"I have my ways; it was actually very last minute. You think the Red Hood is a criminal?" Bruce cocked his head slightly to the left.

"Well, what else would he be? He regulates the drug trade. Not stopping it." I gazed at Bruce with curiosity. He did have a point, a point that I didn't really agree with.

"But he has brought restrictions with his work, restrictions that have even helped the crime rate in Gotham. He's like the Batman, but with very different methods." Bruce's bright blue orbs narrowed at the reference of Batman.

"Very good point, Anastasia. How was the actual interview with him?" Bruce returned to his playboy self. A smirk was evident on his lips.

"He was very cooperative, actually. He answered all the questions _most willingly_." A brief flash of shock ran through Bruce's eyes, but he quickly returned to a calm state. _If only I had told him that Red answered all the questions on his own._

"You would have never guessed."

The sudden loud applause created a distraction from Bruce. Lucius Fox had just finished speaking. I watched smile and walk off the dance floor. The sudden reminder that I must interview Bruce thankfully made its appearance in my mind.

"Bruce, if you don't mind, I have a some questions concerning your new science project for the Gotham Gazette." Bruce flashed a brilliant smile.

"Of course. Does later tonight sound good? I'm afraid I must go right now." Bruce gestures to the approaching Lucius Fox. I nod at Bruce and return a smile to Lucius. I finish my drink as I watch the two walk away together.

I began to wander aimlessly around the ballroom. I searched the area for Meg. I scanned the seated guests and the few still standing. She wasn't there. I calmed myself, fearing the worst. I walked over to the last people I saw her talking with, the models.

As I was a few steps away from them, a flash of a red dress caught the corner of my eye. It was the same color as Megan's. I followed her into an unlit hallway in the back of the ballroom. This must be the rest of the manor.

I turned the corner of the hallway and was barely able to see Meg turn into another room.

"Meg!" I shouted. I wondered where the hell she was going.

I quickened my pace and followed her into a dark room. The door was left open as I entered. I slowed and the only noise I heard was that of my heels. I slowly crept farther into the room.

It was an empty office. A large wooden desk was placed in the center with a large computer and bookcases surrounding it. The bright moonlight cast an eerie shadow over the dark wooden floors.

"Meg?" I called. I desperately hoped it was her. I was beginning to have a wary feeling in my stomach.

I stepped in the middle of the room. A small breeze escaped from the window. _Odd, I didn't know it was open._ The cold air chilled my bones. The abrupt noise of the door slamming shut scared the living shit out of me. I jumped back and faced the door only to be met with a cloud of odd powder and a shadow of a man in front of me. I couldn't help but cough as I inhaled the strange powder and as I did the darkness of the room seemed to form into devilish creatures. I walked backwards until I hit the desk as the shadows of the wretched creatures surrounded me and moved closer. The faint figure of a skinny man continued until he stopped in front of me. My hands were beginning to ache from holding onto the desk so tightly. What the hell is going on?! I frantically stared at the growing demons from the shadows.

"Let's share some fear, shall we?" The soft creepy voice of the figure began to be nothing above a whisper as I began to lose consciousness. The last thing I could feel was arms holding me up as I collapsed.

0000000000000000000000000000

The cold metal of handcuffs dug deeper and deeper into my wrist. My eyes opened in fear. I was handcuffed, oh my god. I pulled down but to no avail. My wrists were holstered above my head; I was lying on some table in a lab of some sort. I began to hyperventilate.

I stare at the ceiling above me. There were pipes running down them. Something is up there. I can tell. The shadows keep moving, some dark creature is up there. I pull harder on the handcuffs, I ignore the pain. A loud ringing noise erupts to my left. I can't help the small scream that comes out of my mouth. I cringe away from the ringing.

"Relax, beautiful. It's about time you've woken up. You've kept us waiting." A cold hand caresses my chin from behind me. I flinch at the sudden contact and pull forward on my restraints only to shift into a more painful position. I feel the minor tremors crawl through my body. I'm so scared, so frightened.

"She's reacting even better than I expected." The voice speaks again. I look around, searching for the source.

I'm suddenly blinded by a pair of bright white lights cast over me. I turn my head into my shoulder, wanting to block the sudden light. A pair of gloved hands grabs my chin and forcefully turns my head up. I shut my eyes as a scream escapes my lips.

"Restrain her legs." The voice commands. I become aware that I've been throwing my legs around the entire time. I stare down at my legs that are still covered by my dress; I'm still wearing my heels.

A pair of big hands grabs my left ankle and holds it down tightly against the table as he fastens it. I try to pull my foot free. My whole body is thrashing as the man roughly takes my heels off and fastens my other foot to the restraints. I continue to pull tighter on the handcuffs. A whimper escapes my lips.

"Now, I think that's enough, Anastasia." The voice is slightly muffled. I scramble around, looking but also fearing of whom is talking. A shadow blocks the overhead lights and above me, looking down, is a man but instead of a face a brown scarecrow with devilish features and glowing red eyes is glaring at me. I scream.

The abominable monster flashes a small light in front of both my eyes. I shake my head to avoid the harsh light. _What is this thing doing?_ I watch the crazy figure pull out an odd item and place the two ends into his ear and holds the other end to my wrist. I stare crazily as the end piece slowly evolves into a serpent. I scream as the snake moves its way down to my chest then back to my wrist. I continue screaming and thrashing about as the snake stays and coils itself around my wrist.

The pounding of heavy feet distract me. I snap my head and see a big man but his face changes that into a demons head. I scream once more as he races over to me.

"Upstairs has been broken into! There's no feed from the tapes!"

My eyes are wide as I watch the demonic man face the brown scarecrow-like creature. A sudden banging from the roof above us startles me. Water begins to drip from the pipes. I cannot help the involuntary screams as they pierce the air.

The scarecrow leaves the table along with the harsh light.

"Sedate her! Don't let them hear her screaming! Get her out of here! They cannot find her!" The scarecrow voice shouts a command. I manage to make one last ear piercing scream as I feel the miniscule pain of a needle in my left arm before I am taken by darkness.

00000000000000000000000000

My eyes flutter open to a bright white ceiling; actually all the walls are white. I skim the room, there's a heart rate monitor, an IV drip, a few empty chairs next to my bed, and an abundance of flowers on the counter. Ugh, I'm in the hospital. I frown as I try to recollect my thoughts. I can't remember anything since… Since I don't even know. Last thing I remember is pulling into Wayne Manor with Meg.

I look down at myself. My neck is stiff and sore and there are strange marks on my wrists. I wonder what those are from. I hear faint footsteps enter the room. A woman dressed in scrubs gasps as she sees me.

"You're finally awake! Good morning, I am your nurse, Natalie! Your friends had just gone down to get breakfast. I'll page them when I'm done with your check up."

I'm silent as I observe Natalie check and write my blood pressure and such. She presses a button on her pager. Natalie is an older woman, mid-thirties with blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

Natalie continues writing on her clipboard. I hear fast patter of feet down the hall and soon standing in the doorway is Megan and Sam. Megan has the look of pure joy plastered on her face as she comes and tackles me on the bed. She's dressed in her Juicy Couture track outfit.

"Anastasia Jane Williams. Don't you _ever, ever _do this to me again! Do you hear me loud and clear?" Meg sits up straight and rests her hands on both my shoulders. She looks me dead in the eye. I can't help but smile at my best friend.

"Yes. Yes, I swear." I promise although I don't know what I had done wrong.

Sam walks up next to Meg's spot on the bed. He smiles then engulfs us both into a tight hug.

"I've missed you, Annie!" Sam grumbles. I giggle at my friends.

"Don't be too rough on Anastasia, she's still recovering." Natalie scolds. She gives Sam and Meg a pointed look then leaves. They both smile sheepishly.

"Oh my God, Ana, I have _so_ much to tell you. You've been out for so long!" Meg waves her hands around for emphasis.

"How long was I out?" I ask. I have a feeling I don't want to know the answer.

"Tomorrow would have been a week." Sam replies, he looks down at me with sad eyes.

Oh my god. I've been out for a week. Holy shit. I ignore the shocked feelings I have as Meg and Sam fill me in on what I've missed on the past week as we wait for the doctor. I had apparently been kidnapped by some thugs that worked for the mob for getting an interview with the Red Hood while I was at the gala. The thugs thought that I would attract the Red Hood to fall into their trap.

00000000000000000000000000

I'm back in my room by ten the same night. I fall onto my bed and snuggle into the covers. I can't help the small smile spread across my lips. It's so good to be back in my bed. I slip under the covers, not paying any attention to the fact that I still haven't showered and look like a total wreck. I had only seen myself once in the mirror in the past week, I looked sallow and withdrawn. My makeup from Wayne's gala was still on when I woke up at the hospital, I managed to fix it there.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a knock on the sliding glass door across from my bed keeps me awake. I'm cautious as I near the door. However, as I near, I recognize the familiar red mask through the glass and quickly let Red in.

"How are you?" He asks. I sigh as I hear his voice. I had missed it. Red turns and faces me.

"Fine, better. I don't know." I admit. I shrug then walk over to sit on my bed. "Confused. I'm still in shock I think."

Red hesitates before joining me on my bed.

"I'm sorry." He blurts. I stare at him, shocked and confused. "It's my fault. I should have known Scarecrow would have targeted you, or anybody would have targeted you, that matter." My brow furrowed. Scarecrow.

I pulled my legs onto the bed and sat cross-legged.

"Scarecrow? What are you talking about?" Red faces at me. Although, he's wearing his mask I can tell he's confused.

"I should have come when you remembered everything." He mumbles. Red suddenly stands. I grab his left hand with both of mine and don't let go.

Red tenses and slowly looks between me and our hands and then back at me. I can't focus on anything. My eyes shift from Red, to our hands, back at his brown motorcycle jacket, and to the tight black shirt he wears underneath his jacket.

"I can't remember anything, though. I was told that some thugs kidnapped me to try to get your attention." Red scoffed.

"Just to get my attention." He muttered to himself. I stare up at him quizzically. "Anastasia, I will tell you everything that has happened, but not right now. You're not stable." My face falls. Red kneels in front of me; he places his right hand over our already entwined hands. "I promise, it'll all make sense then. Please, get some sleep though. I'll stop by tomorrow."

I'm too shocked to say anything. I only nod my head. I watch Red stand then kneel again in front of me.

"Don't do anything stupid." He mumbles. My brow furrows as he closes in and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I sit there stunned and can only watch as Red walks away and leaves the way he came.

I don't move from my position on my bed for a good solid seven minutes. I don't know how to act, I'm lost for words, and Red, _the Red Hood,_ just gave me a legitimate kiss on the cheek. I fall backwards on my bed and almost instantaneously drift to sleep.


	5. The Warehouse

**Sorry for the late update! I've been soooo busy this past week. I just got home from seeing the circus...Yeah I know, I know... But omg it was amazing! Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't the best, I had a bit of writer's block and was distracted!**

**Just a shoutout to my old coach who was like a brother to me, he past Friday in a car accident on the way to work. Those three years were precious to me. I'll miss you so much. RIP Coach Dan3**

**Enjoy the story!:) R&R xoxo**

* * *

Slurping sounds escaped my lips as I finished off the last spoonful of Lucky Charms. I sat on the bar looking over at the TV. All morning, all news channels have been broadcasting my abduction by the Scarecrow at Wayne's gala last night.

Frankly, it's been annoying because I've been saying my name literally everywhere and what pisses me off the most is that I don't remember a thing from last night.

"How are you feeling?" I heard Meg enter the kitchen and open the fridge. I shrugged.

"Fine." I mumbled.

"The cops want to interview you, I think. They're very… persistent." I can hear the annoyance in Meg's voice. I turn and smile at her.

She's pouring a cup of orange juice. Meg glances up at me and rolls her eyes. I turned back around and watched the TV.

"Was it Gordon?"

"The guy with the stash? Then yeah."

Of course it was Gordon. My favorite police commissioner, the man I knew so well.

0000000000000000000000000000 000

I sat in the lobby of the police station. I watched the groups of officers leave and enter the station along with some common criminals.

"Ana?" A rushed voice grasped my attention. It was Gordon. I stood and turned toward the man. He was standing in front of the office hallway.

"Gordon."

"Sorry for the wait, I had told them to send you in when you got here." He mumbles. Gordon cast a domineering glance at the workers in the lobby. We hugged our hellos.

I followed him deeper into the station until we reached a private office. Commissioner Gordon pulled a seat out for me before taking the seat at his desk.

"I'm really sorry about what had happened to you, I hope that you're dealing well." I nodded. Gordon shuffled through multiple files on his desk. I wondered why I wasn't being interviewed in the actual interrogation room. Gordon stopped and opened a file on the Scarecrow.

"I do have some questions to ask you regarding your kidnapping." Kidnapping? Is that what it was? "You don't mind if I record what you say?" It was strange seeing Gordon act so professional, it was a rare occurrence whenever I saw him.

"No, of course not." Gordon cleared his throat before asking his first question.

"Can you explain what happened before you were kidnapped? What you remember that is." I stared out the window behind Gordon as I recollected my thoughts.

"I was just done talking to Bruce Wayne and I was looking for Meg, who I had come with. I couldn't find her until I saw someone who looked identical to her. I followed that person into another room of the Wayne Manor. The person who I thought was Megan led me into an office and she had completely disappeared. I remember being in the office and the door suddenly closed. I jumped back and turned around and there was some strange powder in the air around me. I began coughing and the silhouette of a man came into view. That's all I remember completely." I stared back at Gordon. Gauging his reaction. He sighed.

"The man was the Scarecrow. The powder that you inhaled was his fear toxin. A substance that he made, it creates fear and paranoia. He gave you a minor common dose, his heavier doses are known to cause comas and death. If you were wondering the Scarecrow is Dr. Jonathan Crane. He was a doctor at Arkham; he dealt with the madmen in there. Escaped last week, we have no idea how or why."

I sat back in my seat. I was unsure of what to say or do.

"Who found me?" Gordon raises a brow at my question.

"Batman, he led us there. I don't know how he does it." Gordon trailed off in wonder. A small smile crept upon my lips. He always was fond of the Batman.

I looked down at the folders on Gordon's desk. Majority of them were major criminals in the Gotham area. But a certain name had caught my eye. There was a file about Red. My eyes flickered to Gordon. He had turned off the recorder and was reading something in the file about Scarecrow.

"What do you know about the Red Hood?" I asked casually. I nodded to the file. Gordon looked between me and the file. He seemed bored.

"Nothing really. Kills mobsters and drug dealers, and regulates the trade. I don't know if he's trying to help or what. No one knows who he is either." Gordon shrugged and returned to reading the Scarecrow file.

I frowned that Gordon didn't tell me anymore about Red. I was dying to know what was in his file. I needed to get my hands on it in some way.

The interview at the station ended short as Gordon received a call about a robbery at the Gotham National Bank. Who robs a bank in the middle of the day? He apologized and promised we would meet up again soon.

I left the station feeling more suspicious about Red. I desperately want to know more about him. I want to know who he is. I guaranteed myself that I would find out.

I wandered Gotham wondering where the best place would be to research Red. The library was too vague and it would look suspicious. I doubt they would actually have the information I would need. Ugh, I needed the file!

_Come on, Anastasia. You are a Gotham reporter. You'll find a way._ I told myself. I searched my brain for resources to where I could research Red as I walked endlessly and mindlessly around Gotham.

I ended up stopping at Starbucks for coffee. I stirred my drink as I sat on the bar, watching the people outside. I checked my watch, 2:40. I've been walking around for almost 2 hours. God I have no life. My phone buzzed obnoxiously on the counter. I checked the contact, it was Meg.

"Hey." I boringly greeted.

"Guess what?!" Meg voice was filled with excitement. It peaked my interest.

"What?"

"Bruce Wayne sent you an invitation in the mail!" I waited for Meg to continue on about what the invitation said except there was a silence over the line.

"Megan! What did it say?"

"He wants you to come to this luncheon on Friday at the Country Club. And there's a note on the back, quote on quote, Anastasia, I hope that you will be able to attend; we can finish our discussion there. I'll be looking forward to it. Signed Bruce. What the hell is going on between you two? Sounds like he's looking forward to _you_ being there! "

I rolled my eyes. Even I was surprised about this!

"I honestly don't know, Meg. I didn't think there was anything between us."

"Well, obviously there is. What discussion is he talking about?"

"We were talking about the Red Hood."

"Oh, that's lame." I can hear the disappointment in her voice. She was hoping for something much more… exciting. "Anyway, where are you? I've been at home all day and I'm so bored. Let's go out tonight!" I took a deep breath.

Going out with Meg tonight would be an all-night function. A very tiring yet exciting girl's night out. And frankly, I needed that.

"When and where?" Meg squealed.

"Surge, it's like this new club and apparently it's all black lights in there."

Well, that sounds interesting. I finish my drink as Meg babbles on about the new club. I throw it away and exit Starbucks.

00000000000000000000000

Our heels click as we walk up to the club. Meg is all giddy as we approach the bouncer. He smiles as Meg talks to him. I look around at our surroundings. To my right is a huge line of annoyed people waiting to get in. The building is all red brick except for the large neon sign. Surge is in blinding yellow lights with voltage signs decorating it.

Meg takes my hand and drags me inside. Upon opening the door we instantly see a jam-packed dance floor. The club is pitch black except for the glowing clothes and black lights hung up on the ceilings and walls. I look down at my clothes. The stitching of my jeans glow as well as my cropped shirt. Glowing white booths surround the dance floor and a large bar is off in the back.

Meg and I walk over to the bar. We pass all sorts of people, groups of guys, girls, even some thugs.

Hours pass as Meg and I stay close to the bar continuously ordering drinks and talking to the strangers that approach us. I had just picked up another drink and joined Megan at our spot. She, as usual, was surrounded by a horde of guys. She always was whenever we were at clubs, even though she had a boyfriend, she was an endless flirt. She winked at me and nodded to a guy slightly in front of me.

"Teddy, this is Anastasia." She introduced as if they have been talking about me before. Knowing Meg they probably were.

I smiled at Teddy as I nonchalantly looked him over. He was tall and muscular, he looked as if he didn't belong in a club, more like on a field playing football. He was a dirty blonde with a slight buzz cut and the light blue green eyes.

"Nice to meet you." He offered his hand and I graciously shook it.

"Would you like to spread some fear?" He asked. I stood, shocked, trying to comprehend what he just said. I hope I heard him incorrectly.

"What was that?" I ask. I try my hardest to make my voice sound calm, cool, and collected.

"Do you want to spread some fear?" My eyes widened.

_Spread some fear._ That's what Scarecrow said, Scarecrow… I stumbled backwards into a stranger, I felt something cold drip down my back. I turned and saw a man holding his now empty drink out in front of him. He was looking down at his shirt in anger. I followed his eyes and saw that his drink spilled all on the front of his shirt. Shit, I did that. I quickly muttered an apology and turned back around.

Meg, Teddy, and the group of guys stared at me in shock and surprise.

"Anastasia,… he was asking if you wanted to dance." Meg said slowly. I looked between her and Teddy in surprise. But that's not what I heard… I looked down at my feet.

"Sorry, I- I need some fresh air." I ran past them and found the nearest exit.

I ran out into a side alley. I slammed the door behind me and slid down onto the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest. What the hell just happened? I heard, I_ know_ I heard him say exactly what the Scarecrow said. I dropped my face into my hands.

I don't know how long it was since I first ran out of Surge or what time it is. Nor do I really care. I haven't moved from my position against the door. I don't know what happened. Am I losing it? Maybe there is some left over fear toxin still in my bloodstream… but the doctor said I was completely free of it. I rest my head against the door. God this sucks.

"Rough night?" A voice from above speaks. I look up. I'm unable to find the speaker. _Shit, I'm probably hearing things now._

"It's not safe being in alley after midnight, you know, especially in Gotham." The person says again, this time I recognize the voice. It's Red. I look to my right and what do you know, Red is walking over to me dressed in his usual attire.

"Nice to see you, too." I mumble.

"It's always nice to see you." Red replies. He squats down next to me. I pretend not to think anything of his comment, but in reality it's buzzing around in my mind.

We sit in silence for the next few minutes. I feel more at peace now that he's here, considering the circumstances.

"What are you doing out here?" He asks. I face him and stare at him. I wonder what he looks like under his mask, I envision a man with sparkling green eyes and well sculpted cheek bones.

"I got scared. Something happened… This guy asked if I wanted to dance, but when he asked me all I heard was would you like to spread some fear. Which is what Scarecrow said before he kidnapped me." I explain. Red cocks his head to the left.

"You think it's the fear toxin." I nod. What else could it be?

"The doctors said it was all out of my system."

"Doesn't mean it's still not in your brain." Red mutters.

He stands and dusts off his pants. I sense of panic rings through as I fear that he's leaving. Red offers me his gloved hand and I gladly take it.

"Come, I have something to show you." He puts his hands out in front of him as if he's going to hold me. I raise a brow at him.

"Where are we going?"

"My place." _Oh._ I feel the excitement bubble up in me. I look down at his outstretched arms.

"And you're going to carry me? Is it far?" I ask in disbelief. Red lets his hands fall to his sides.

"Yes. You don't think I can carry you?" Sarcasm is evident in his voice, oh no, he's getting cocky…

"Uh, not if it's far." I state the obvious. What man would want to _carry_ a girl to his place? Especially me? I mean I may _look_ skinny, but I do carry some weight.

"I could carry you across the world. You're light, believe me." He says as if it's the obvious thing in the world. I roll my eyes, sooo arrogant.

I still as Red casually walks and stands in front of me. I can sense the smirk on his face, although I can't see it. In less than a second, I'm swept up and thrown over his shoulder. A startled but amused scream escapes my mouth. I'm too shocked to do anything at first so I stare at Red's brown leather jacket as he walks somewhere unknown to me.

"You're insane." I say. Red readjusts his left arm and wraps it around the crook of my knees.

"Maybe."

"Don't you think people will notice you, the Red Hood, carrying me down the street?"

"Like I'm gonna carry you there." He scoffs. My brow furrows.

"But you just said-" I stop as Red suddenly stops moving. I have to hold myself back from not smashing my face awkwardly into the small of his back.

I search the area but find it difficulty since his legs block the view. I can see wheels, however, big black ones with nice black rims.

I'm lifted off his shoulder and placed onto the seat of a motorcycle. I look down at what I'm sitting on. A glossy all-black Ducati. Damn, he has good taste. Red hands me a red helmet from the back of the bike. I watch him climb over the bike and sit in front of me. I pull the helmet on over my head. I flip open the shade and am able to catch Red pull off his mask, revealing dark brown- almost black crew cut hair. But all too soon, the matching red helmet replaces the view. _Damn._ _Even the back of his head is attractive. _

Red brings the bike to life. It purrs in appreciation. Red moves the bike to face the exit of the alley.

"Hold on." He directs, it's muffled by the helmet. I slide close the black shade and gingerly wrap my arms around his waist. I rest my front side against his back as we zoom out of the alley and onto the busy Gotham street.

Red brought the bike to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse. I looked around at the surroundings. There was barely any light on the street. All the other buildings were empty and ruined. We were on the outskirts of Gotham, near the ocean. The bike lurched forwards as Red drove into the unseen garage in the warehouse.

As the camouflaged door closed, bright lights flickered on. The lights illuminated the large garage. I looked around and saw another identical bike.

I followed Red off the bike and placed the helmet on a shelf that numerous helmets also lay on. I curiously watched Red remove his own helmet and once again saw only the back of his head. Red didn't turn around to face me, he continued through the garage door and into a large room.

There was a flat screen hung on the blank wall and across from it was a basic black modern couch. Red flipped on the light switch. A metal staircase led upstairs to a balcony that overlooked the large room. The walls were barren with very little on them. Behind the couch was a kitchen, or what was left of one. It had the necessities at least.

I looked away from the kitchen and turned my gaze to Red. He was standing next to the couch, staring at me. I stared back at him in awe. Red wasn't wearing his mask. I frowned that he was still wearing a simple black eye mask. I was able to see his entire face, except his eyes. I took a deep breath.

I was right, major cheekbones. I mentally applauded myself. Dang, I'm good. He looks even better than what I pictured him.

"Why don't you take a picture." Red smirks, he plops down on the couch. I roll my eyes.

"If I could, I would." I say honestly. This is such a monumental moment.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" I look back down at Red.

"Why does Scarecrow want to get your attention?" I blurt. I watch the expression on Red's face turn from one of amusement to one of seriousness.

"I don't know. I am going to find out. Come here." I watch Red stand and walk towards me. He takes my hand and leads me to the stairs. I carefully follow him upstairs and into another room. I noticed that there were three rooms, one being the room that overlooks downstairs, the one I'm going in now, and a mystery room.

Red pulls me into a large room with numerous TV screens, all showing surveillance somewhere in Gotham. Papers hung on a billboard next to a big computer. Red released my hand and walked over to the TVs.

"I have no background with Scarecrow, no reason why he's coming after me. It's completely random, unless he's working with or for someone."

I stayed silent. All of this was so new to me, this surreal world that literally gives you the option of life or death, if you're lucky. I was lucky to be alive. Who knows what Scarecrow would have done to me if I wasn't found. I bite my lip.

I cautiously watch Red turn around and slowly approach me. Gently, he wraps his hands around my waist. I notice that he had removed his usual gloves. Red pulls me closer to him until I was almost pressed up against him. I find myself wrapping my hands around his strong covered arms.

"They won't hurt you, I won't let them." I'm assured by his rushed words. I know that he is telling the truth. Red won't let anyone hurt me, no matter who it is. I nod.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him even closer. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Why did I hear what Scarecrow said to me at the bar today?" I mumble into his jacket.

"The fear toxin never fully leaves your body; it does leave your bloodstream but not your brain. It may take day's maybe weeks, who knows, till the toxin fully leaves your brain."

I pout into his jacket. Blaring sirens alert me as they ring throughout the warehouse. Red stiffens and slowly pulls away. He reaches behind him and returns with his oh-so familiar red mask.

"Gotta run. Stay safe, make yourself at home. And don't do anything stupid." I smirk at the last part.

Red pulls me close and takes my head in his hands. Suddenly, his lips are on mine. I mold my lips against his. They're warm and soft and urgent even. Instantly, my hands move to his jacket and hold it tight as I pull him closer to me. He kisses me once more except softer, much more gently and yet still passionately. His touch makes me crave more.

Unfortunately, just as fast it came, Red pulls away out of breath and slides on his mask. I stare at him, taking deep breathes. He hesitates before turning and leaving.


	6. Articles

**Hello my lovely readers! I definitely had some fun writing this chapter...researching what actually happened, picking the perfect timeline and what not. Hope you like! R&R! xoxo**

* * *

I'd been pacing in the kitchen of the warehouse ever since Red left. Ever since he gave me that insane passionate kiss. Which was hours ago. What am I doing? What the _hell_ am I doing? I should just leave, I shouldn't be here. Ugh, but I don't want to leave at the same time. Will I stay the night here? Oh my God, what if I do. Where else would we go? I have no idea where we are. And if I do spend the night… what does that mean? What will happen?

For heaven's sake, I don't even know who this guy is. I mean he's _killed_ people before. He's one of the many villains- or whatever he is- in Gotham. And I don't even know his actual name. I sighed and sank against the metal fridge.

I need to know who he is, and I am in his house so what better way to find out who he really is. I climbed the stairs and paused once I reached the hallway. I looked at the rooms at both sides of the hall. Should I go to his bedroom or the mystery room?

I walk to my left, towards the bedroom. Slowly, I open the metal door. The door swings open all the way and all I see is the faint outline of a bed. I step inside and look for a light switch. I find one next to door. A bright bulb illuminates the room. It's big, the walls and floor are a smooth cement. I walk over to the bed, black sheets cover the king size mattress. The bed is high, a few feet off the ground and next to it is a small nightstand with 2 big drawers. Across from the bed is tall silver mirror resting against the wall.

A frame on the nightstand catches my eye. I pick it up and examine the picture, it's of a young man, about 20 or so , it looks as if he's trying not to laugh at something standing next to someone. The picture look years old, multiple scratches and marks cover the picture.

I examine the guy, he has dark crew cut hair and prominent cheekbones and green eyes… He looks like Red. Holy shit, it is Red. I stare at the picture even harder. It's a picture of Red when he was younger and he has _green _eyes. They suit him well. H

I look at the man Red is standing next to. My draw slightly drops as I see that the man is a much younger Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne… How the hell does he know Red? I gape at the two of them. They're almost identical except for their eye color, build, and the fact that Red is slightly taller than Bruce. They both have their hands in their pockets and look so… relaxed, at ease. I realize they're at a park, Robinson Park here in Gotham.

I'm shocked at this new revelation. I place the frame back on the nightstand. My mind is swirling with questions and theories as to why they know each other. Hm, I still had an interview to do with Mr. Wayne and he did invite me to that luncheon, maybe I'll find something out then.

I glance around the room once more. I spy a bathroom and closet doors through a small hallway on the adjacent wall. I walk over to the closet doors and pull them open. A small light flutters on and brightens the walk-in closet. Basic shirts and jackets hang on the racks. Under the shirts is a black chest of drawers. I open the first drawers, boxers, lots of folded boxers. A small smile creeps upon my face. I shake my head and close the drawer and leave the closet.

My head peeks into the bathroom. Its medium sized, probably too big for any guy. I decide that there won't be anything interesting to find in there, at least anything that I'll want to know. I leave Red's bedroom and walk to the last and final room. I take a deep breath before pushing down on the handle and step inside. A plethora of white lights turn on. I'm shocked at what I see in the room. Rows and rows and rows of guns, all different, line two of the four walls in the room. There must be over a hundred alone in here. The guns range from rocket launchers and pistols. Three big shelves stand on a gun-less wall. What look like grenades and ammo are carefully organized on each shelf. Holy shit, I've never seen this much fire power.

I slowly approach one of the walls with the smaller sized guns hanging on it. I stare in wonder at one of the guns, a shotgun, I think. Although, I really have no idea. I trace cool dark metal and intricate wood with my fingers. Why would one man need all of these weapons. I doubt an army even has this much of a selection of weapons.

"Like what you see?" I jump at the sound of Red's voice. I spin around and stare at him shocked. Jesus, I hadn't heard him come in.

Red's isn't wearing his mask including his eye mask. I stare at his luminous green eyes. _Wow, so that definitely was him in that picture._ I gulp as he steps farther into the room. I notice that his shirt is ripped under his jacket, showing some of his defined stomach. He's serious as he walks closer to me.

"That one's a Purdey Best. 120k a pair." I gape at him. He's talking about the gun. Wow, who would pay that much for a gun?

I debate whether or not to ask Red if and how he knows Bruce Wayne. I'm about to but I hesitate. It doesn't seem right. I hold my tongue.

"Why do you have so many?" I ask. I look around at all the guns. There's just so many for it to be reasonable for him to have.

"The different types you train with the more versatile you become." I look at Red. For a brief second it looks as if it's not something he's proud of.

Red runs a hand through his hair before letting it fall next to my own hand. His bare fingers rub against mine.

"Come on. I can take you home now if you want." Red gently grabs my fingers as I follow him out of his weapons room.

Do I want to go home? If I do, I would have to face Meg, that is if she's home. She might still be out or at Sam's. Shit, I don't know how long it's been since I've left the club or what time it is. Where else would I go? I could stay here… but I have no idea what that would entail. Red leads me downstairs. We stop in front of the garage door.

"Home?" His voice is quiet and soothing. I'm suddenly hit with a random wave of exhaustion. I nod.

The ride home from Red's warehouse is quick, it literally feels like it was only a minute's ride, except I'm not sure if it's because I had possibly dosed off or what. The bike halts to a stop in front of the building doors. I slowly unhook my arms around Red's waist and get off the bike. I remove the red helmet just as Red starts speaking.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I had wanted to talk to you about Scarecrow and the toxin." I cock my head to the right as I gaze curiously at Red. He's looking down at the bike.

I place my helmet on the seat of the bike and gently hold Red's helmet to face me. I flip up the black shade and am met with the most stunning green eyes. I could get lost in them.

"Don't worry about it. And thank you, for picking me up." I mumble. The helmet shifts as Red nods his head.

I remove my hands and step away from the bike. I spare Red one more look before walking to the doors of my apartment building.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

I wake at the annoying sound of my cell phone ringing. I clamber out of bed and search for the damned thing. I find it on the dresser in my room.

"Hello?" My voice is hoarse and filled with irritation.

"Finally you pick up your fucking phone!" Meg's voice is loud and clear as she yells in my ear.

"Jesus, not so loud. What do you want? I was sleeping."

"Wanted to make sure you weren't raped or murdered or anything. I'm at Sam's and were about to get lunch. You coming?" Lunch? Jeez, what time is it?

"Nope."

"Alright. See you soon, then. Oh, and don't forget about the luncheon tomorrow!"

I groaned at the reminder. I hang up on Meg. And look at my messy bed. My clothes from last night are scattered on the floor.

Last night…I don't know what to think about it. I remove it from my thoughts and leave my bedroom. I hurry into the kitchen and begin making myself some coffee. I stare at the clock above the stove, 12:45. Man, was I out.

I change into jeans and a flowy tank top before going out. Although, the library may be limited I figured it would be the best place to go for references on Bruce Wayne and Red.

I had gathered multiple newspaper articles on Bruce Wayne in the past ten years. It sucks since he's almost in every newspaper. I sink in the library chair. I glare distastefully at the three stacks of papers on the large wooden table. I grab the first article, it's one of the earliest I have on him. _Bruce Wayne vacation with Moscow Ballet. _I toss this one and grab the next. _Bruce Wayne writes check for hotel. _No, won't need that one.

This will take me all day. Majority of the articles are ones that don't help me at all. I'm still in the early years of the articles of him. Thankfully, one finally catches my eye. _Bruce Wayne adopts!_ Hm, I look at the article. It's a pretty short one and there's no picture.

_**Rumors are officially true that billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne, has adopted. Sources report Wayne adopted teenager, Jason Todd, early this week. Todd, 17, lost his mother to a drug overdose while his father abandoned him when working for the villain, Two Face. **_

I stop reading the article, that's all I need to know from this one. I can tell the rest of the article will be nonsense. I place this article on a separate pile and take the next article from the pile.

_Wayne Industries begins new agricultural project. _No. _Bruce Wayne and adopted son go public._ Oh my god. I rub my eyes, making sure this is real. On the front page, under bold lettering is a picture of Bruce Wayne and Red. The picture is identical to the one that Red has except they're on the street with the park in the background.

I hold the picture only inches from my face. It really is Red. Jason Todd is Red. I scan over the faces of both Bruce and Jason. They're serious as they're surrounded by paparazzi. Neither of them is looking at the camera, they're looking at someone across from them.

I sit back in the chair. I glance around the empty library in utter shock. Red –Jason was adopted by Bruce. Then why hasn't anybody talked about Jason. I had no idea Bruce had an adopted son. I would definitely be bringing that up in the interview.

I stacked the articles back up and carried a stack to the library shelves. As I put them away according to date, a headline caught my eye. I dropped the stack on the shelf below and read the bizarre headline over and over. _Jason Todd dead! _I looked at the date. April 14, 2006, this was 7 years ago. Bruce adopted Jason in 2004 when Jason was 17 which means Jason is 26 now.

I read the article as fast as I could. The more I read the more dumbfounded and scared I was. Jason had _died_ in a bombing in the Middle East. I took a deep breath before looking at the picture above the article. It was of Jason's headstone. This is clear proof that Jason, Red, has died and should still be dead, but then how the hell is he alive now?


	7. Hot Topics

**Sorry for the delay in chapters! School has just been soo busy especially with volleyball practice and such. Anyway, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I love it, although I am not exactly sure why... Oh, well!;) Hope you like! READ READ READ! R&R! xoxoxo**

* * *

All day I had been zoning out and thinking about Jason, his death, and resurrection. Meg scrambled around the taxi as she applied her makeup. We were on our way to the luncheon at The Country Club. We were already late, as usual. The invitation said 11:30 and it was 11:45 now.

"Ana, too much?" I faced Meg. She stared back at me, brows raised and lips slightly puckered. Of course, her eye makeup was a little over the top but that's what made us late. It took an hour for Meg just to do her makeup this morning, and she didn't even like it.

"Perfect."

"You sure you don't want anything else?" Meg held up eyeliners, liquid eyeliner, more mascara, lipstick, and bronzer. It had only taken me five minutes to do my makeup, which minimally consisted of mascara, a little blush, and Chap Stick.

"No thanks." Meg pouted at my reply. She sadly stored the makeup in her purse.

The cab pulled up in a cobblestone roundabout and stopped in front of the entrance to The Country Club. I smiled at the valet as he politely opened my door and helped me out. I waited for Meg as she came around the car. She hooked her arm in mine as we gracefully approached the double doors.

Meg and I silently crept into the dining floor as Bruce was just finishing up his talk.

"…and shortly our appetizers will be arriving. But for now enjoy the drinks." I watched as he lifted his own drink and exited the podium in the front of the room.

I scanned the tables for a place to sit. All of them were taken.

"Miss. Williams?" I turned surprised to see a waiter dressed in a black and white uniform holding his hand out to me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Mr. Wayne has already reserved you and your guest a seat at his table. If I may escort you." I graciously hooked arms with the man and gave a secret smile to Meg and she hurriedly followed.

"First class seats! You keep working your magic with Wayne." Meg whispered, she gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"Anastasia!" The one and only Bruce Wayne happily stood from his seat at the round table, seemingly interrupting the conversation he was having with Lucius Fox. Bruce took a few strides with his arms held out wide. The waiter removed his arm and patiently waited the other guests.

"So glad you could make it." Bruce welcomes, I could sense actual truth in his words. We give each other a polite yet friendly hug.

"You look stunning." Oh my God, what's up with all these compliments? I can't help but blush as I look down at my own attire. I'm wearing a simple spaghetti-strapped black dress with 2 tiers of fabric, one stopping just above my mid-stomach and the other reaching a few inches above my knees. It's short but mainly since my legs are more than half my body. It doesn't hug my body as much as Meg's does. I glance at my nude shows, thankful that they downplay the outfit.

"Bruce, this is Megan Dunn. Megan, Bruce Wayne." I politely introduce. I watch Bruce shake her hand. Gosh, he's being so… polite, it kind of freaks me out. Lucius stands from his chair and introduces himself to Meg.

Bruce pulls out a chair for Meg across from Lucius' seat.

"Ms. Williams, it's a great pleasure to finally meet you." I reach for his hand as I look up at the tall man. _And I thought I was tall…_

"Likewise, Mr. Fox. Please, call me Anastasia."

"Whatever, is preferred, Anastasia." Lucius gestures behind me to where Bruce is patiently holding out a chair for me. I sit between Meg and Bruce. _Figures._

The polite gestures Bruce keeps making is odd and intimidating. I give a quick look to Meg; she's oblivious to it as she drinks from the wine glasses that were already on the table. Oh, dear lord.

"So, Megan, what do you do? You look familiar if you don't mind me saying." Lucius asks. He takes a sip of his wine before returning his attention to Meg. I glance at her.

"I model, so that's probably where. I just finished a Burberry campaign."

"Ah, well, congratulations on that."

I smile at Meg and Lucius. They continue chatting about modeling campaigns and other topics. Bruce clears his throat.

"I believe you still have an interview for me?" I face Bruce.

"Indeed. I actually have some personal questions that will be completely private if you don't mind me asking." I was very hesitant about this. Maybe it isn't a good idea to ask Bruce about Jason.

"I trust you. Ask away." I cleared my throat before continuing.

"They're about Jason Todd." I begin. I look at Bruce unsure whether or not to continue. Bruce raises a brow but he gives nothing else away.

"What happened to him?" Bruce doesn't hesitate to respond.

"We were taking a trip to the Middle East. It was really all a bad timing, wrong place type of situation. He was by a car that had bombs attached to it and it went off, he was killed instantly." I gulped at his words. Bruce keeps a straight face as I manage to compose myself.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. It's the only thing I can think of to say. What else would you say to a man who believes his son is still dead, when you saw him last night?

"It's quite alright."

I peel my eyes away from Bruce and look around for a distraction of any kind. I spot a line of waiters carrying trays of food exit the kitchen. Finally, food.

"Looks like our food is coming." Bruce says brightly. I place my napkin over my lap as the waiter puts a few bacon-wrapped scallops on my plate, my favorite. I grin at my food, I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"So, tell me about yourself, Ana. Besides the reporter part." I look across the table at Lucius as I finish chewing the scallop. I swallow the last few bits. I catch that Lucius called me Ana, only Meg calls me that but I don't mind it from Lucius at all.

"Hm, well, what would you like to know?"

"Hobbies and such."

"I played volleyball for 11 years. I pretty much love any and every sport."

"Wow, 11 years?" Bruce asked, surprise was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, you should have seen her play. She was so good!" Meg gushes. I roll my eyes at her.

"Was." I imply. I take a bite of my final scallop.

"I don't believe that. You look in top shape, I'm sure you're just as good as you were before." I smile at Lucius. I already like him from the short time I've known him. He's such a genuine character.

"Mmm, how are you dealing after your incident with Scarecrow? You seem unbothered by it." Bruce asks as if he had just remembered about it. I pause before answering.

He is right. I have been going out ever since. I realize I'm not bothered by it at all and I don't have a clue why.

"I haven't thought about it at all now that you mention it. Although I did have an incident at the club as a result of what had happened. But besides that, I've been going about fine, it might be since I don't remember a thing that had happened. I'm going to have to thank Batman if I ever do see him."

"Why do you say that?" Lucius asks. I glance at the people I'm sitting with. Lucius is sitting perfectly straight in his chair, Meg is resting her head on her hand as she drinks from her glass, and Bruce is sitting luxuriously in his own chair.

"Supposedly, he was the one who had found me. Who knows what Scarecrow would have done?" I reach for my glass and take a sip.

"Speaking of the Batman, what is your opinion of him?"

"I don't have a problem with him. He's helping Gotham in numerous ways and although he as a vigilante may be illegal, he's much more than that." Meg waves her hands around, gesturing here and there as she talks. I hide the small smile forming on my lips by taking another drink.

"You're not bothered that he doesn't show his face? I know many who do not like that he is anonymous, a hero without a face." Bruce continues. He doesn't shift from his comfortable position on his chair.

"Batman isn't just a face, though. He stands for something much more. He's a symbol in Gotham. He's a Gotham citizen taking care of his city. Whether or not he's wearing a mask, I feel as if that's a personal choice. If he wasn't wearing a mask, I feel as if we would be more hostile. Gotham would be different if we knew who Batman was and I don't think for the better." I set my drink down and lean forward onto the table. This conversation has suddenly become much more interesting.

Bruce nods his head in approval? Comprehension? Understanding?

"I agree. Gotham would take pride and, in a sense, show off the Batman if we knew his identity. He wouldn't be a symbol anymore, just a man." I smiled at Meg as she backed me up. God, I love her.

Expectantly, I shifted my gaze between Lucius and Bruce. It was as if they were holding something back, like an ironic secret or joke of some sorts.

"It seems as if you both have had this discussion before." Lucius' voice is friendly. I smile.

"Batman is a hot topic of Gotham." Megan replies.

"Maybe you'll have to get an interview from him, Anastasia." I can't tell if Bruce is being completely serious or joking. I raise a brow at him.

"Yes, won't that be the day. I can already see the headlines; Batman interviewed by notorious reporter, Anastasia Williams." I try to put a humorous edge to my voice. Lucius chuckles. I'm glad I amused someone.

I catch eyes with Meg who raises her brows at me.

The rest of the lunch is filled with quick conversations and many introductions to Gotham's elite. Meg and I stand by the kitchen as the other guests slowly leave the dining hall.

"That was… fun." I smile at Meg. She gets what I'm thinking.

"I was expecting a youthful lunch party or something. Something actually _fun_ All of them are old!" Megan crosses her arms in frustration.

My head lulls against the wall as I wait patiently for Bruce to be done talking to the guests. He had promised to give me the interview after the luncheon. Which was scheduled to end at 2:30. I glanced at my watch, it was 3:15. Impatiently, I tapped my heeled foot on the marble floor.

"Anastasia." My eyelids fluttered open at the call of my name. Had I been sleeping? I look around. Oh, I'm still at the luncheon. Waiters are still cleaning up the tables, I see Meg over by the open kitchen window taking drinks on the counter. So typical.

"Anastasia." My head snaps to the right. Bruce is approaching from the exit. He's finally done talking to the other guests. I nod my head at him and begin walking towards him.

"Sorry for the wait. Shall we go somewhere quieter for the interview?" Bruce gestures to the large French doors. I look past them; a colorful garden is sparkling under the sunlight outside.

"Sure." I follow Bruce outside and we sit on a stone bench in the middle of the garden.

"Mind if I record the interview?" My hand hovers over my small tote bag.

"Not at all." Bruce smiles. He really does have a dazzling smile, I admit. I remove the recorder and place it between the two of us. I clear my throat.

"Rumors are Wayne Industries has opened up a science institute, what sorts of sciences are being incorporated?" I become stiff and my posture is perfect as I ask my first question.

"Rumors are very much true, Ms. Williams. Wayne Industries will be focusing on biotech. It will be mainly of medical functions than actual science. Wayne Science and Medicine will officially be announced next Friday."

"And what does Wayne Industries hope to achieve from the new program?"

"We will research many cancers and there will be a large focus on AIDS. With these new studies, we hope to import them in not only Gotham hospitals but nationally and possibly even internationally. Wayne Science and Medicine will benefit the hospitals of Gotham as well as aid the Wayne Foundation for the orphanages." Wow, that's deep, Wayne.

"Changing the world on-" I was unable to speak as sudden screams erupted from inside the restaurant.

Simultaneously, Bruce and I leapt to our feet and stared awestruck inside. The glare from the sun blocked my view of the dining room. I could only make out faint movements and smoke?

"Stay close." Bruce demands. His voice is deep and firm.

I watch him come around the bench. He grabs my wrist and pulls me after him. We stay along the perimeter of the garden as we approach the French doors. We pause in front of the door. Now that were close, the screams are loud and clear, they're of both men and women, not just a few either.

Bruce outstretches and fluidly opens the door a few inches. Cloud of gas escapes and dissolves into the outside air. Bruce steps back and presses up against the wall of the building. I mimic his motions.

"Don't breathe the gas in." He whispers. I stare at him. Bruce is as calm as can be. Or at least he looks like it. I shocked at his coolness, I know that I'm the complete opposite right now. The painful moans of the prisoners inside distract me.

"Come in, come in, Anastasia. Nothing to be scared of. The gas is diluted now, it won't harm you… much." That voice. The same voice from Wayne's gala. Scarecrow.

My eyes shift to Bruce. I'm full of fear. The blood in my veins erratically pulses within me. Bruce looks determined at me. How the hell is he not freaking the fuck out? Somehow, I honestly don't know how my brain can function right now, but my feet take small, stuttered steps to the open door. I continue to stare at Bruce. He's no longer grasping my wrist, I'm holding his for my dear life.

My heels finally touch the marble floor. I glare at the white and crème floor, unable to look at my dreadful surroundings. I continue farther until I stand in the middle of the room next to Bruce. We're surrounded by the empty tables.

"I'm sure your Reddie will be thoroughly upset that I've caught you with Bruce Wayne." Scarecrow sneers. I finally look up and glare as menacingly as I can at him.

He's dressed in a plain suit except a brown sack is over his head. Strange. I notice the screams have stopped. I take a quick look around the room, there is no longer any gas remaining, along with people. No one else is here except for us and two of Scarecrow's thugs.

"Meg." I whisper in utter realization. "Where is Meg?" I ask. My voice is loud and clear. I take a step forward, proving my ground.

"Don't worry about her, or about the other people that are under my fear gas. They'll be let go once you come with me. Willingly or not." I raise a brow at him. What could this man want with me?

I steal a glance at Bruce. He's watching Scarecrow. I expected him to look not as fierce and menacing as he is now. This man is full of surprises. My eyes cast down to his wrist where I'm still gripping it rather tightly. I release my force a little and Bruce looks at me. I can't decipher his stone expression. He steel blue eyes stare back at my green ones. I take a calming deep breath.

I know what I have to do. I have to go with Scarecrow. It doesn't matter what Bruce and I will attempt to do to get out of this situation because I know nothing will waiver Scarecrow's bargain.

"I'll go with you, willingly." By some miracle I find my voice. I let go of Bruce's hand, leaving an odd sensation on my fingertips where I had applied the most pressure.

Scarecrow shifts under his mask. He turns and begins walking, pleasantly, to the front doors.

"That's _so_ splendid! A relief that I didn't have to use any of the gas on you, actually." He waves his hand as if I already know what he is talking about.

Scarecrow reaches the large wooden doors of The Country Club. He stops and turns to me.

"Coming?"

I gawk at Scarecrow. Shock, fear, suspicion, panic and uneasiness rise in my stomach and spread to all of my senses. I steal one more terrified glance at Bruce before I place my feet in front of each other and take small trembling steps to Scarecrow. Bruce nods his head. I feel sudden reassurance that this is the right thing to do. I watch Bruce reach into his coat pocket and feel around for something. He doesn't pull his hand out.

I tear my gaze from his hand, gulp, and focus on Scarecrow. Scare continues out the door, I follow him onto the cobblestone driveway and behind the grand marble fountain is a shiny grey helicopter waiting for him and I.


	8. Despite

**Hey hey hey... Finally I updated! Sorry, I know, shame on me. But this is such a long chapter so I have a reason! I really hope you like since it's only just the beginning! Pleeaaasseee R&R! Reviews are soooo helpful! xoxo**

**IMPORTANT: The bad guys in this chapter will be in much more detail in upcoming chapters, also I wrote Jason's death and resurrection how I thought it would be best for the story so sorry if that's not how it is in the comics or anything! **

* * *

The stark grey leather seats were uncomfortable to sit properly on the helicopter. My legs were crossed as much as possible. Scarecrow sat opposite me. He had removed the brown sac. I lost track of time on the helicopter. All I know it's been more than a few hours. The sun was almost completely down. We were over the Atlantic, I'm not sure how far out though. The sunset was gorgeous from the helicopter. I made a mental note to take another helicopter trip during sunset, but definitely not under these circumstances.

I had expected a ferocious man underneath, but in reality, Dr. Crane was a scrawny thin man. His face looked too big for his body; his cheekbones were extremely prominent, as if they were poking out from his face.

"You must know that I am not trying to harm you in any way. You are just a… minor focal point, if you will. My goal, my employer's goal is dealing with the Red Hood. Whom we all know you are in some sort of a relationship with him." My eyes narrowed at Scarecrow's words. _Employer._

"You're employed?"

"I wouldn't be wasting my time doing this if I wasn't, Anastasia. You and the Red Hood are nothing to me."

"What does your employer want? Who is he?"

"Ah, ah, ah, now that would be too much information." Crane smirked.

The helicopters paused and we slowly were lowered onto the ground. Shit, I should've paid attention to where we were going. Out the window, was the ocean, it was endless. We must be far out into the Atlantic.

We reached the landing pad. The blades slowed their pace. It was getting quieter and quieter, so quiet I could hear the waves. The door was opened by a man in a stiff suit. I watched Scarecrow crawl out. The man in the suit offered me his hand. I raised my brow at him before climbing out without his help. My heels scoffed at the cement. I looked around. We were on some sort of island, a mountainous island. I had no idea we even had them around Gotham. It reminded me of Jurassic Park.

I followed Scarecrow up a set of metal stairs that lead to a big concrete building. More men in suits were walking around and were guarding the door to the building. They held the plain door open for Crane and I.

Inside was an odd sight. It would have had to be the most modern room I had ever seen. A simple white staircase with no rails began in the middle of the room and created a large spiral upstairs. Everything in the room was white. I felt like I was in space.

"Don't touch anything." Crane said. "Follow me."

He proceeded upstairs without another word. Obediently, I followed him up the contemporary staircase. Crane paused one we reached the top. He pointed to a green door. I looked between him and the door. It was the only thing that wasn't white. There were other doors upstairs; all painted a different color.

I took a few strides to the black door. Crane was only a few feet behind me. He nodded before I hesitantly opened the door.

The whole room was green with purple accents. The walls were green with purple question marks _everywhere._ The combination of colors and question marks could only be one person; the Riddler.

"Ah! It's about time our guest has arrived!" A lanky man in a felt green suit with a purple question pinned on his blazer happily bounced over to me. Crane had walked around me and casually sat on a felt purple couch near us.

"There was a minor delay getting in." Crane mumbled.

I gawked at the Riddler. He was an odd fellow to say the least. His hair is cut in a small Mohawk with green and purple streaks. He was young, not much older than me.

"Well whatever the reason, it is a great relief that you are finally here, Anastasia! We had been waiting for a long time, 6 years now I believe, right Scarecrow?" My brow furrowed at Riddler. What on Earth is he talking about?

"She doesn't know, Riddler. She has yet to be told." Crane put his mask back on. I guess he's getting down to business now. Riddler pried his gaze from mine and stared humorously at Scarecrow.

"What are you talking about?" Riddler smiled at me, showing bright white teeth perfectly set. Riddler wrapped his arm around me as if we were old friends.

"You'll know soon enough, my dear. And I just cannot wait! Come, forget about what we just said. We must get you settled down."

Riddler showed me back outside and to the hallway and down the hall of many colorful doors. He stopped in front of a black door. Riddler swung the door open and opened his arms wide as he entered.

"How do you like? This will be your room. I decorated it myself."

I scanned the room. The walls and floor were white marble. The accent color was black. There was a modern black couch with white pillows and the bed was black, however there were no windows. Strangely I liked it, as minimal as it was.

"I will be staying here?"

"Yes. You'll be staying on the island for a while. Anything you need, just ask. You aren't at danger here."

"That's what Crane said." I mutter.

"He's right. You are just a minor phrase of the riddle." He smiles and walks to the door.

"Than what am I doing here? I came willingly, and you don't even need me." I call after him. He pauses and turns back to face me with a smirk on his slender face.

"Oh we need you, Anastasia. More than you know, but just not yet. We have other riddles to solve before yours." He walks through the door. "Other equations of more importance at the moment that you will help us solve!" He shouts down the hall. The black door slams shut at his last word.

I trudge over to the bed and sink down into it. Oh, my feet are killing me. I kick off my heels and they fall to the floor.

What am I doing? I'm negotiating with villains who only god knows their true plans. I drag my hands over my face. And what are they even talking about? How am I going to help them? I'll just have to wait and see.

My thoughts drift to Jason. He's probably suiting up to go out. I picture him in his gun room deciding which gun to use. I wonder if he knows I'm gone. The only way he would know is over the news. I'm sure it's already reached headlines. _Gotham reporter KIDNAPPED!_

00000000000000000

I suddenly woke. I sat up in the bed, startled and in a daze. I was still wearing my dress from Bruce's luncheon. I really did need to change. I untangled myself from the black sheets of the bed and stood.

The room was massive; I didn't realize how big it was earlier. The marble floor was cold against my bare feet as I stalked to the black door. I peeked my head out the door. The circular hallway was empty and all the doors were closed. I wondered how many villains were staying here.

I pushed the door open even more and took a quiet step out of my room. I peered down the white staircase. No one was downstairs.

I took this as my chance to… I'm not sure what I would accomplish. I couldn't escape, unless I hijacked a helicopter which would be a feat in itself.

I tiptoed down the hallway to the edge of the staircase. Ever so slowly, I descended down the white stairs. I was fully able to look at my surroundings. Downstairs was a big white room with only a white couch against a blank white wall. There were only two doors, one where I had come in and another door.

My toes pressed against the white marble floor as I took big strides to the door. It was on the opposite wall of the door that I had come in through. I pressed my ear up to the door, hoping that I would be able to hear if there was anybody on the other side. I listened, nothing. I rolled my eyes at myself. What was I doing? I'm a complete idiot, pressing your ear to the door only works in movies.

I gently pushed down on the door handle and slightly pushed forward. Instant sunlight surprised my vision.

"Ah! There she is! The lady of the hour!" I recognized that voice. I opened the door all the way.

Outside was a beautiful patio that overlooked the mountainous island. To my right, was a large umbrella and under it was a circular glass table. The Riddler and Crane were seated opposite of each other. I took cautious steps. I don't know what was going through my brain as I did so. These were highly dangerous criminals and I was just walking oh so casually up to them.

I paused in front of the two. Crane sat leisurely at his seat with his shoes resting on the tabletop. Meanwhile, Riddler sat in very poised and gentleman like in his seat. I nervously tapped my bare feet on the mosaic floor.

"Come sit." Riddler gestures to the metal chair in front of me. Awkwardly, I pulled it out and sat down.

"Would you like something to eat? We have the best kitchen here, anything you want we've got it." Riddler smiled. He perked up even more as he talked. I cocked my head as I stared at him. He's so… happy.

"Calm down. Let her adjust." Crane said with the most monotone voice I had ever heard. He sounded so bored. Riddler gave a look to Crane.

"She needs to know she's welcome here." He argued. I watched the two of them. Crane gave the Riddler a ridiculous look.

"She won't be comfortable here for a long time." Crane calmly stated.

"And how long am I staying here?" I asked. Crane and the Riddler both turned to me. Crane gave a boring stare.

"It's undetermined." He answered. Jeez, his unemotional self is really starting to bug me. How can a person be that boring?

"Why am I here?" I persist.

"Because you must be." Crane once against answered.

"If you want me to cooperate with you so easily as you expect you better give me some answers." My voice is hard and un-waivered. Crane raises a brow at my sudden outburst. Finally I get something out this mad man.

"She has a point." Riddler murmurs.

"You won't be harmed here, as I believe Riddler had already told you this. You are not a priority to us, just a minor one to help us with our main goal."

"Which is?" I interrupt.

"Which is the Red Hood, whom you are quite familiar with. Did you know the Red Hood has ties with _the _Batman?" I give Crane an incredulous look. Yeah right, they're the complete opposite. Ignore his last comment, thinking it's just to bug me.

"Why do you need the Red Hood?"

"He knows something that we are trying to get to." He says vaguely. Huh, well, I've learnt more than I would have thought. I wonder what Jason knows that Crane and the Riddler are looking for.

"Better?" Riddler asks, trying to brighten the dullest conversation I had ever had. Odd since it's one of Gotham's worst criminals. I face the Riddler.

"Somewhat."

"Better than before, at least. Are you hungry?" I ignore his constant question. Why is he so eager for me to eat?

"Just wondering, how do you think the Red Hood will find me? We're on a deserted island in the middle of the Atlantic." Crane smirks.

"You underestimate the Red Hood. Odd, since he's already on his way." I'm frozen at his reply.

Jason is already on his way _here_? I don't know if it's good that he will be here so soon or bad. I was hoping that maybe I would find out more about Jason from Crane and Riddler, whatever it may be, just _something_. My thoughts are racing at the thought of Jason here, on this island. Maybe it isn't a good idea to be cooperating so well with the Riddler and Crane, although it has only been less than 24 hours since I've arrived on the island.

"He's fast that one." Riddler commented. He seemed in awe of Jason. Crane nodded in agreement.

My puzzled self gawked at Riddler and Crane. They are truly insane. I took multiple deep breathes, trying to maintain a calm state. I shook my head.

"Don't worry too much, Anastasia. If he does what we ask, you both will return to Gotham unharmed." Riddler attempts to reassure me. I stare at him wide-eyed.

"And if he doesn't?" I can't picture Jason reacting calmly to this, there's no way. Numerous scenarios of Jason making dangerous decisions shroud my mind. Riddler glances at Crane and shrugs.

"We have many ways of being persuasive to even the most stubborn of men." Riddler smirks. I don't want to know their way of being persuasive. "Scarecrow's poison may come in hand. I'm sure the Red Hood has some fears of his own." Riddler adds. His green eyes glimmer with hazardous delight.

"Ah, that reminds me. Anastasia, you are quite the human." Crane sits up in his seat. He is actually interested in the topic he is about to discuss. I'm shocked. "My fear toxin, the one I had used on you previously, is one of the most heavily intoxicated. You took it lightly; it produces hallucinations of the victim's fears. However, that did not happen with you, you only suffered from extreme paranoia. Do you not have any fears?" Crane's large blue eyes stared into my grey orbs. His stare was unnerving and frankly, creepy.

I thought about what Crane had just told me. Now that I think of it, I don't have many fears, they're just losing my family and Meg and now Jason.

"No, I don't." I state blatantly.

"Hm, interesting. I wonder why. All humans have some sort of fear, spiders, snakes, bats, guns, the list goes on." He gestures with his hand.

"I guess I'm the first _human_ that doesn't then." I reply snidely.

"I would love to do some extensive research on your condition." Crane offers. Am I supposed to feel special at his diabolical offer?

"You disgust me." I mutter. I turn my head and ignore the man.

I hate how Crane talks about humans as if he is above us all. He treats them as test subjects and that's all, nothing more. I'm beginning to despise this man even more than I had previously, if that's possible. He smiles at me. Ew.

"Don't take offense to Crane, Anastasia. It even took me a while to get used to him." Riddler intercedes. He smiles at both Crane and I as if he fondly remembers the memory.

"If I may return to my room." I grumble. I push the chair back and stand. I avoid the suspicious eyes of Crane as he resumes his relaxed position on the seat. I turn and take a step to the door.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you go just let, Anastasia." Riddler calls after me. I spin around to face him. He's beaming at me. "Our guest has arrived." Riddler nods behind me. I hesitate before slowly turning back around. The only thing behind me was the small staircase that leads down to ground level.

Like a statue, Jason is standing perfectly still. I barely feel my jaw go slack and my breathing becoming shallow. He's surrounded by many men in black suits. Jason is dressed his usual, his mask covering his features impeccably. Jason takes a small step away from the staircase. How could they all come up the staircase in just a few seconds? And without being heard?

I notice his hand is holding a gun, of course.

"Good morning!" Riddler announces. I hear the scraping of the chair and his light footsteps approach from behind. "Anastasia has been the most cooperating and entertaining of guests." He rests his hand on my bare shoulder. I see Jason stiffen at his touch. "We hope that you will be the same." Riddler smiles at me then at Jason.

My eyes never leave Jason. He hasn't moved an inch from his position a few feet from the staircase. The guards have shifted their weight at least.

"I came for Anastasia. Nothing else." Jason makes clear.

The sound of his voice makes me realize how much I've missed him. Albeit, it may be deep and hostility may be seeping from it, it soothes me instantly.

"You may have Anastasia as long as you aid us to the pit." Crane demands. I had forgotten he was here. I assume he's still in his position. Jason becomes even more rigid at the mention of 'the pit'.

My brow furrows with confusion. Pit? What is the pit? Crane nor Riddler had mentioned this to me.

"Why would you need the pit? How do you even know of it?"

"Our employer." Riddler answers truthfully. He shrugs.

"And if I don't?" Jason asks. I know that he's gauging his choices.

"Then we have many ways of persuasion." Crane answers. His voice is rude and eerie, proving his point.

Jason crosses his arms. He's in deep thought. Oh no, Jason. I hope he makes the right decision, although I'm not sure myself what the 'right' decision may actually be. I notice he slips his gun in his jacket. I don't know if that's a good or bad sign.

"Sorry, the pit is off limits." Jason's voice is full of mockery and just as he finishes his sentence, a sudden explosion from beneath us causes me to lose my balance. Holy shit, Jason blew the stilts that held up the patio.

I watch as the floor of the patio begins to crumble down the sharp edge of the mountain the house is settled on. Jason runs towards me, shouting something but I'm too distracted by the falling floor and guards tumbling down the slope of the rocky mountain. The last of the guards falls as he is swallowed by the explosion. I faintly hear other erupting explosions echo through the mountainous terrain.

Jason swoops me up and carries me to the door of the house. Just before it closes, I see Crane and the Riddler running down a secret stairwell against the side of the house.

Jason puts me back on my feet in front of the front door. Without wasting another second he grabs my hand and pulls me back outside. We run back to the helicopter pad. Strangely there weren't any guards around; I begin to wonder if Jason had done something about that.

We reach the helicopter pad. The waters of the Atlantic spray salt water in the air cooling my body. Jason releases his tight grip of my hand and walks to the edge of the pad. I stand in the middle of it, confused since there isn't a helicopter here or in sight. I turn and look at the tall cliffs of the island, it looks so peaceful.

"Anastasia!" Jason calls. I turn. He's kneeling next to some sort of black jet-like speedboat. Water runs off the top of it as the hatch slides open. I'm in awe at the random vessel, it's beautiful.

I run to Jason. He helps me into the passenger seat. It's small and tight inside. Puzzling buttons line the black interior. I dare not touch anything, who knows what will happen. Jason jumps in beside and brings the speed demon to life. I watch the transparent roof close above us. Within seconds, the island is hundreds of feet behinds us. The vessel reminds me something the Batman would own. It's speedy, all-black, and has tons of gadgets.

"Batman would totally have this." I mumble mainly to myself.

"It's his." Jason mutters. I look at him. Did he just say what I think he just said?

"What did you just say?" My voice is high and interrogating.

"This is Batman's" He mumbles again. Holy shit.

"Crane was right." Surprise is evident in my whispered voice. That I did not expect. How is Jason related in any way with the Batman? "How the hell do you have Batman's speed boat?"

"I took it." I'm unable to comprehend his words.

"You took… Batman's boat?" I repeat. "How the hell did you manage to do that?"

"It's not that fucking hard, Anastasia. He's not that great." I scoff. Yeah, Batman isn't great is a ton of bullshit.

I relax into the seat as the boat glides smoothly over the water. It's silent besides the calming lap of the ocean waves as we zoom by. I stare out at the endless Atlantic. I can't even fathom how calm I am considering the circumstances.

The infinite questions whirl around my head. I can't answer any of them, only guess and make theories. Theories that part of me hopes are untrue. Jason is silent next to me. He's removed his mask and I'm able to see his handsome bare face set in grim expression; his lips are pressed in a tight line. He hasn't said a word to me.

"Jason, what the hell is the pit?" I breathe. I can't stand this silence anymore. My overthinking is beginning to unnerve me.

"How do you know?" He mutters angrily. I stare at him. What is he talking about? His eyes never leave the sea in front of him.

"Know what?"

"Who I am?" I narrow my eyes at him. His dark and agitated mood begins to anger me. What the fuck is his goddamn problem?

"I'm a reporter, it's my job to know these things." I argue. He's being so rash. Of course I know.

"So you can write it in the newspaper and fucking tell everyone who I am?!" His raised voice alarms me. I'm hurt that he would think I would leak his identity. I would never do that, he should know that.

"The fact that you would think I would do that is totally unreasonable, Jason. You know I would never."

"Not willingly." He mutters. I can't help my bubbling anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Is the pit what brought you back to life? Whatever the hell it is?! Jason, I know what happened. You _died._ Died, past tense, and yet you're right here in front of me." My voice is full of anger and annoyance.

How dare he act like a total asshole after I was being held captive by two loons! I ignore the fact that I was treated fairly well there.

I watch Jason take a deep breathe, close his eyes, then return to steering. Jesus, we're in the Atlantic, it's not like a random land mass will pop up, he can at least look at me. I patiently wait for Jason to reply. He continues to stare in front of him. I roll my eyes and sit back in the seat.

"The least you can do is look at me. I mean that can't hurt." I mumble. I gaze out the window at the bright sky reflecting off the dark waters. I hear Jason take a sharp intake of breath.

"Anastasia, I'm trying so hard to not go back there and kill those fucking maniacs for kidnapping you." Jason states. His voice is calm but I can sense his rising anger again. I'm stunned at his sudden confession.

I shift in my seat to look at him. I notice how tight he's holding the steering wheel. His knuckles are white and it spread to his fingers and hand. I sigh. I'm unsure of what to say or do.

"I'm sorry. I-"

"No, stop. No, you shouldn't be sorry. I am. I'm the one who brought you into this mess. It's my fault. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to bear it…" Jason shakes his head.

"Jason, no. This isn't your fault. None of it is, I'm safe, unharmed." I try to reassure him. "I'm with you. Let's just go home." I make sure my voice is soft.

Finally, Jason releases his hold on the steering wheel and looks at me. I smile up at him. His green eyes sparkle as he gives a small smile back. He removes a hand from the wheel and with it grabs my own. Soothingly, he rubs his thumb up and down mine.

00000000000000000

I'm consciously aware of the strong arms lifting me and carrying me somewhere. I can only guess who they are. My eyes flutter open and close. Jeez I'm so tired. My head lulls to the side, it rests on my carrier's chest. I drift back to sleep.

The sudden change of weight slightly stirs me as I become aware that I am in bed. Someone's bed to be exact. Someone's really really comfy bed…

0000000000000000

I feel the warm rays of the sun shining through the window heat my body and face. My legs are tangled around white sheets. I rub my eyes and look around.

I'm not in my room, I'm not in my room from the island, I'm not in Jason's room, then whose room am I in?

The bedroom is luxurious. I don't pay any attention to my surroundings and hurry out the door. I walk onto a long hallway and walk towards the grand wooden staircase. I hear faint voices from downstairs; I recognize one to be Jason's and the other's… Bruce Wayne?

Bruce Wayne? Why is he here?

I continue down the stairs, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Then a sudden realization hits me. I look around, the house is huge, the staircase is extravagant, it's so familiar. I've been here before. Holy, this is Wayne's Manor. Oh dear God. I run down the rest of the stairs and follow the voices of Jason and Bruce.

I enter through a swinging wooden door and into a large kitchen. Jason and Bruce are seated at the island with a delicious looking omelet and orange juice in front of Jason. Jason pauses mid-chew and stares at me, while Bruce, his plate empty, carefully watches me, too. I look between the two of them. What the hell is going on?

"Good morning, Anastasia." Bruce casually breaks the silence.

He walks over to the sink and places his plate on the counter. He's wearing sweatpants and a tight black shirt, revealing his fit body. Fit is honestly an understatement, he's huge. I was not expecting that of Bruce Wayne.

My gaze returns to Jason. He's chewing. I continue to watch him swallow his food.

"I presume you have a lot of questions." Bruce adds. He's leaning against the dark granite counter. I nod, my eyes not leaving Jason's.

"Have a seat." Bruce pulls out the chair he was previously seated at.

As I take fast steps to the island, I notice I am not longer wearing my dress from the luncheon, and I don't remember changing. Replacing the dress, are a pair basic dark purple boxers and a big old t-shirt.

"Did you change me?" I whisper to Bruce as he pushes me into the bar. He smirks.

"No, that would be Jason." He nods to Jason across from me. I fully turn and face him. He's taken another bite of his omelet. He looks… amused, and so does Bruce.

"What's so funny?" I ask in general. I have no idea what is going on. Maybe I'm still out of it, maybe I'm tired, maybe I was even drugged! Oh my god, the possibilities are endless. "And what am I doing here?" I add as I wait patiently for their answer.

"All I remember was sitting in Batman's speedboat with Jason…" I trail off. Holy mother. I glance at Bruce, then Jason then back to Bruce. I catch the cautious glance Bruce gives Jason, I also saw Jason ignore it.

"Oh."

I'm flabbergasted at my new foundings. They have not been… completely confirmed, but I am 99.9% positive that my beliefs are true. It all makes sense now. Bruce Wayne is the Batman.

He's been hiding in plain sight this entire time. I'm surprised we, the people (including me) of Gotham, have overlooked this do many times. Wayne does put on a show when he isn't protecting Gotham.

I stand immediately as Bruce enters the library. He had been taking a phone call with Lucius Fox about Wayne Industries. I had been waiting with Jason the entire time. We had barely said a word except when Jason told me Bruce will explain everything.

Bruce nods to Jason and I watch Bruce stand in front of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. I'm mystified as he turns the hands and suddenly, the clock swings forward, revealing a dark cavernous stairwell.

I quickly follow Bruce with Jason behind me. This definitely confirms my suspicions. My eyes grow wide as I take in the sight before me.

The cave is illuminated by lights from the ceiling that still cast a dark glow across the cave. Multiple cars are parked on a pad that connects to a larger pad. In the middle of the larger pad is a single chair in front of a huge supercomputer. I'm stunned. This must be the Batcave.

Bruce continues down and stops at the supercomputer. I still observe the cavern in awe.

"As you've probably already presumed, I am the Batman, Anastasia." Bruce firmly states. I can tell he isn't fooling around anymore. This is a serious topic. I can't help my posture stiffen as I go into reporter mode.

"This proves what I have thought." I manage to get out. Bruce nods in agreement. He takes a seat at the supercomputer.

"Jason had wanted me to explain everything to you." Bruce trails off. He swivels around in his chair and looks past me. I follow his line of sight and am just able to catch Jason walking back up to the manor. I suddenly become suspicious.

"He hasn't told me anything." I confirm. Bruce nods then types into the computer. He pulls up a file on Jason. It's his basic stats… when he was Robin. Bruce turns back to me and sighs. He gestures to another chair behind me. I figure this is going to be a long conversation. I take the seat and patiently yet eagerly wait for Bruce to begin.

"Jason Peter Todd, was the second Robin. I first met Jason when he was a kid and was selling parts for money. He was trying to steal the tires off the car one night when I was out as Batman." Bruce sighed as if remembering the memory.

"I took him in. His mother died from a drug overdose and his father left them when he got out of jail. Jason had issues, hothead, bad temper, he never listened, got into trouble, but I'll never regret it. As Robin, he was able to control and turn his rage into something good. I was afraid he would be a criminal if I didn't help him. But the last time I was really with Jason, was the mission before he died."

It was my turn to take a deep breathe. I brought my knees to my chest and hugged them tight.

"Jason discovered he was adopted and had found his biological mother in Ethiopia. We went there and found out his mother was working for the Joker under blackmail; she was sending him medical supplies. Eventually, she turned in Jason, as Robin, to the Joker. Jason was beaten so much. Joker, with Jason and his mother in an abandoned warehouse, set off a bomb killing Jason immediately. I was too late. His mother, though, died telling me that Jason died protecting her."

I stared at Bruce as he paused. He never spared me a glance as he told me the story.

"We had a funeral for Jason. Then a few years ago, I encounter the Red Hood. I thought it was the original one, but it wasn't, it was Jason. It killed me finding out he was alive. So, I discovered that Ra's Al Ghul, the Demon Head, a man who has lived for centuries by using the Lazarus Pit, had hired the Joker. Out of guilt, he stole Jason's body and immersed it into the pit. But it made Jason go crazy, he was mad. For years Jason traveled studying weaponry, martial arts, poisons. Then he came back to Gotham, to avenge his death."

I exhaled the long breath I was holding. I stared down at my feet. Oh Jason, you've been through so much.

"Jason had wanted me to kill the Joker out of vengeance for killing him. And when he found out I hadn't, he was going to. But he didn't. I don't know why I didn't kill him, it crosses my mind every day. I regret it some days, and others I don't. Jason had sworn to protect Gotham, but his way of protecting it wasn't like mine. He worked from the inside and for a little bit, I was afraid Jason was becoming one of Gotham's filth. But that was years ago, I hadn't crossed paths with Jason for a while since yesterday. It shocked me that you had spoken to Jason for your interview."

"Is that why you invited me to all your events?" I interrupt. Bruce finally looks up at me. He smiles and nods.

"I was intrigued. I needed to see you in person. I've wanted to talk to you about him ever since but…" He gestures to our surroundings. Ah.

"Jason will do anything and everything to keep you safe. He does have a temper, mind that. But with Scarecrow and Riddler kidnapping you, he will be very rash and overprotective."

I nod. I've already witnessed one of Jason's outbursts.

"How did Jason find the island so quick?" I had finally voiced the question that has been on my mind since Jason had first rescued me.

"I put a tracker on the bottom of your heel." Bruce simply replied.

Well that explains it. I rest my elbow on the arm of the chair.

"Jason… has been lost to me ever since he died, even more when he was resurrected. This is the first time I had been able to see him under peaceful conditions. I cannot thank you enough for that."

Before I'm able to answer, Bruce stands and gestures to the stairs again. I follow him back to the manor. I'm silent the way up.

This new information about Jason, his death, his resurrection, his actions, is so much of a shock to me. The bright light of the library shakes me of my thoughts. Bruce leads me back to the kitchen. Jason looks up from his same spot with cautious green eyes. He looks between Bruce and I. I catch Bruce give a small nod in my peripherals.

"I have some work to do. I'll leave you two." My eyes never leave Jason's as Bruce exits the kitchen.

I walk around the island to stand in front of Jason. He slips out of his chair and pulls me close to him. I can't help but wrap my arms around his shoulder and bury my face into his chest. He softly traces my spine sending sensual shivers through me. He sighs into my hair. I could stay like this forever.

Jason nestles his face in the crook of my neck. I feel him press a small but pleasurable kiss on my neck. His breath is warm and tingles my skin. His arms tighten their hold against my back.

"You smell." He grumbled against the base of my neck. Wow, way to ruin the moment, Jason. I roll my eyes.

"Well, I haven't showered in three days." I mutter back. Jason pulls back with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I know a way to get you clean, if that's the problem." He whispers. A small chuckle escapes my lips as to what he's referring to. With every word he inches closer to me. His face now only a few inches from mine.

"I'm sure you would like that but…" I trail off as Jason leans towards me even more. His distracting green eyes stare into my gray ones.

My breathing becomes shallow as the tip of our noses touch. I don't know who kisses each other first, but we're kissing. And it's the most memorizing, intoxicating feeling. His lips are gentle yet full of passion against mine. His hands press into the small of my back, pushing me into him. My hands caress the back of his hair and become threaded into his short and smooth hair.

I melt into his touch. I lose track of time and all things around me. I don't know how long we stay in the kitchen. It feels like forever. Jason pushes my back against the nearest counter. He trails his hands down my dress and down my legs. Effortlessly and without breaking our kiss, he lifts me up and gently places me on the edge of the counter with my legs wrapped around his waist. My hands find Jason's strong arms and I pull him closer to me. His hands find my hips and hold me on the edge of the counter so that we are as close as we can possibly be. I wind my arms around his neck again.

The kiss, our kiss, is enthralling. I don't know how I've managed to continue this kiss without passing out from oxygen deprivation. The sudden alarming sound of someone coughing makes me jump and pull back from Jason. I horrifyingly stare at a tall, lean, elderly man. He'd dressed in a nice suit. I know this man, he's been at the Wayne functions. He looks expectantly between Jason and I. I can only guess that my cheeks are a bright red.

I squirm as I try to get back to my feet but Jason doesn't release his hold on me. I give up. He's smiling at the man.

"Good morning, Alfred." Jason greets. His voice is happy and delighted. The man gives Jason a knowing look. He turns his attention to me.

"Ms. Williams, you look stuck on the counter top. May I help you down?" Alfred steps to my side and offers me his hand. He smiles up at me. I graciously take his hand and give him an embarrassed smile. I'm awkwardly sitting on the counter straddling Jason with him not removing his hands from my waist while I hold Alfred's hand.

"Excuse me, Jason." Alfred makes an effort to push Jason out of the way. I see that it does nothing. Jason looks up at me with amusement. He smiles and backs away, holding his hands up in defense. I jump down from the counter, careful not to harm Alfred.

"I believe a proper introduction is needed. Ms. Williams, I am Alfred Pennyworth, butler to the Wayne's." I shake his outstretched hand.

"Please, Mr. Pennyworth, Anastasia is preferred, it's such a pleasure to meet you."

"Alfred, please. Believe me, the pleasure is all mine, Anastasia." He gives me a warming smile. "I believe you have not yet eaten breakfast?" He asks as he walks to the stove and turns it on.

"You are correct."

"Do you prefer anything?" I pause. Of course the first thing that I think of is a great feast of pancakes and waffles but I opt for the simpler and easy breakfast.

"I'll just have eggs and bacon, please."

"Will do, Miss. Anastasia."

Jason pulls me over to him as Alfred prepared my breakfast. I'm still unaware of the time.

I sit cross legged next to Jason at the breakfast table. We're not talking, only occasionally looking at each other and blushing, then returning to our own thoughts. Jeez, I never blush.

It's peaceful, us waiting for my food. Peaceful and very pleasant. Something I can very much get used to. I catch Jason's eye again and blush. I scold myself for blushing so much. What has gotten into me? I hear the frying of bacon on the countertop. The aroma fills my lungs and creates a dying hunger for any sort of food. I feel like I haven't eaten in days.

Soon, but not soon enough, Alfred places the most desirable plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. As I dig in, I realize that I'm truly happy. Truly happy despite the events of the past few days, despite that I'm having a thing with the Red Hood, despite that he was dead then came back to life, despite me being sought after by the many criminals of Gotham, and despite the fact that I'm in Bruce Wayne's home, a.k.a. Batman. Despite everything that I thought as bad luck before, seems more now like fate.

* * *

**Also important! If you're confused or concerned about why Bruce is so chill about Anastasia knowing he's Batman. Well, he isn't, I had only wanted this chapter to be mainly about Jason and Anastasia, not too much Bruce... But the whole thing will be discussed in future chapters! So do not worry!:)**


	9. Mystery Man

The apartment was quiet as I entered the living room. Granted that it was eleven at night, it was odd that Meg wasn't making herself known throughout the whole apartment. I kicked off the basic flip flops that were given to me from Alfred by the couch.

"Hello?" I called. I leaned against the couch to look into the dark kitchen. No one was there.

"Anastasia?!" A muffled shout echoed through the apartment. Immediately, one of the bedroom doors swung open and Meg came into sight. She gasped as she saw me. Within milliseconds, she was by my side, giving me the tightest hug I've ever received.

"Oh my god. Oh my god! Anastasia, I swear to God, do not do that to me ever again." She scolded me. I couldn't help the smile on my face. I've missed her so much.

Meg released me and looked me over at arm's length. I rolled my eyes. She shook her head.

"Ana, I'm so glad you're safe and here at home but please tell me everything that happened."

And I did. I told her everything minus Jason, Bruce, and going to the manor again. As far as Meg knows, Batman rescued me and took me straight back to the apartment. She had finally let me go to bed. Although she did remain silent while I was telling her what happened, Meg had a ton of questions after I was done, majority pestering me if I was ok.

I lay in my bed staring at the dark ceiling. My fingers toyed with the sheets. My mind ventured to tomorrow. I would be going to work, dealing with the press and what kind of story that had on my disappearance. No doubt will that be interesting. Plus I will have to deal with Garber, and that will be just splendid. Especially considering I barely got an interview with Bruce.

Meg gave me a quick hug before I left for work. I appreciate the fact that she's missed me so much but her being so touchy feely… is just weird. I shake it off as I set out on the walk to the office.

Already I've seen stacks of papers with my name in bold print, as well as kidnapped next to it. I ignore the stares of my own coworkers as I head into the elevator. This is so weird. I lean against the railing as the elevator goes up.

"Ana!" Kelly, one of the receptionists shouts as I enter the office. I've never really talked to her before, besides the occasional meeting or call waiting for me. I turn to face her. She's smiling and waving at me. I raise a brow and manage a small smile before shuffling to Garber's office. This is so weird.

I don't knock as I hurry into Garber's office. He's on the phone. He gives me a look. I silently sit across him.

"Alright, that's fine. Ship it to my office. No, ASAP. Bye." I watch him hang up the phone and take a deep breath before looking at me.

"How are you?" He asks. I'm stunned at his question even though I know I shouldn't be. Everyone has been asking me how I've been. It's just odd hearing it from Garber, considering he's never asked me how I've been since my interview for being a reporter here.

"Good. A lot better than most would expect."

"Most being the entire population of Gotham asking how you are." I nod. Garber always saw things how they were, no clouded judgment or biased opinions, one of the things I liked about him being my boss.

"It's good that you're alright. But back to the grind, Ms. Williams. Meeting tomorrow with the board. Some nonsense about distribution of the newspaper…" I began to wonder what Jason was doing right now. Garber kept talking, not paying any attention to me. Nor was I to him.

The rest of the day lagged on. I couldn't pay any attention to my own work. My thoughts kept drifting to Jason. Lord, the affects this man has on me.

Before I knew it, it was four o'clock. Thank God. I hurried out of work as fast as I could. I couldn't stand being in there for much longer.

That's how work consisted of for the rest of the week. I hurried to the office to avoid the press and questions regarding my safety, daydreamed about Jason, then leave the office as fast as I did when I first arrived.

Life outside of work had gotten better, back to the usual. Meg was the same; Sam was the same after freaking out when he saw me for dinner the day after I returned home to the apartment.

I haven't heard or seen Jason since last week. Nor Bruce. It's so boring without them, without Jason. I don't know what I was expecting. What was going to come out our relationship? What was I going to say when people ask if I was dating someone? Oh yeah, I'm seeing Jason Todd. You know, Bruce Wayne's adopted son, the one that died then came back to life. I don't see that flying with anybody...

I debated on whether or not to go see Bruce since there isn't a way to see Jason without me being in some sort of danger. Hm, seeing Bruce actually isn't a bad idea. I jumped up from bed and quickly dressed in jeans and a simple top and pulled on boots. I was grateful that Meg wasn't home at this hour, but then again she never is home late at night.

I walked a block over to a busier corner, hopeful to find a taxi. I pouted as the taxis either passed me or were already taken. I crossed my arms wanting to get the cold far from my exposed hands and fingers. It was a bad idea to go out without gloves or anything.

"Need a lift?" I turned my gaze from the busy road to a dark figure on a motorcycle on the street parallel to me. I raised a brow at the strange person. He was wearing dark jeans and a black leather jacket. I couldn't see his face. Who is he? And boy does he have balls to ask me in a very crowded area of Gotham.

"Excuse me?" I managed to say. My voice wasn't as confident as I felt. Probably from the cold.

"Come on, Ana. I'm hurt you don't recognize me." I suddenly remembered the voice. Wow, how could I have not recognized it? But… it can't be. He wouldn't be out in public, without some sort of disguise.

"Jason?" I peered closer. The man shifted into view under the bright street lamps.

Unmasked, and bearing it all was Jason. He smirked at my surprised expression. His green eyes seemed to glow under the light. I scanned the people around us. They were oblivious. I stalked over to Jason. What if someone recognized him?!

Silently, I climbed onto the sleek motorcycle, gingerly placing my hands around Jason's waist. I let my chin rest on top of his shoulder.

"Didn't you think it was dangerous coming out without a mask or something? In public that is." My lips were so close to his exposed ear. God, this is so weird, but so enjoyable at the same. I missed being on his bike, having to be so closed to him, I missed him. Jason revved the bike before taking down the busy street.

"I am the definition of dangerous, Anastasia." His voice is cocky. "Besides, I've missed you." He continues, although I could barely hear him given our proximity.

I couldn't help the swarm of butterflies beginning to flutter in my stomach. I shielded my grin.

"Likewise, Mr. Todd. May I ask where we are going?" I watched the familiar stores and offices zoom by. We were heading deeper into downtown Gotham.

"Anyway you'd like, I don't really know." He stopped at red light. I released my grasp and relaxed a little.

"I was on my way to see Bruce." I admit. Jason stiffens and turns to look at me. We lock gazes. My eyes don't waiver from his. The sudden change from red to green causes Jason to turn and presume his driving.

"You want to see Bruce?" His voice is hard and rigid. He's unhappy I was going to see Bruce. I wonder why.

"I was going to because I wondered where you were. I haven't had any sort of contact from you _or_ Bruce since I got back to my apartment last week. I was worried."

"You don't need to be worried."

"Well, what do you expect me to do when I have no way to contact you? Who knows what you were doing, I was worried you had gone off and started some big fight with Crane or the Riddler or whomever." Only my fingers grasped the hem of Jason's jacket. I was as far enough back as I could be without falling off. He's being so… irrational. Jason shook his head and leaned farther over the bike, gaining even more distance between us.

A few minutes had passed. I recognized are change in direction, we were going back to Jason's warehouse. The place he calls home. There wasn't any more discussion between us at all.

Jason pulled into his garage. The sudden bright lights hurt my eyes. I hopped off the bike as fast as I could without making it obvious. I stood and watched Jason toss his keys onto a table and open the door without even a glance at me. An audible sigh left my mouth before following him.

Oh my god. Jason had painted the warehouse. I stared at the new interior. The boring concrete walls were painted a steel grey with a burnt orange accent wall. The same furniture was present.

Jason continued into the kitchen. It was painted too, the same steel grey walls except with a red and orange backsplash. Wow, Jason knows how to decorate.

I awkwardly stood in the middle of the kitchen. My eyes roamed around the kitchen then onto Jason who was already watching me. He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. I stared at the man who had brought me into a whole new world. The man that I couldn't help developed feelings for.

His bright green eyes didn't move from mind. I realized he wasn't wearing his jacket anymore, instead he was wearing a brown t shirt that showed off his muscles in every positive way, it even seemed to enhance his eyes. Brown was oddly enough, a good color on him.

"So…" I trail off. I take a few steps back and rest against the counter. I mimic Jason's motions and cross my arms as well.

"So." His lips form into a small smirk. There's amusement in his eyes. I raise a brow.

"What's so funny?" My voice is exasperated. This man is exasperating.

"You." I give him a look. His smirk widens into a small smile. Jason takes long strides to me. He smiles as he wraps his arms around my waist. I don't move my hands from their position. Jason leans closer to me.

"You're funny." He says.

"You're annoying." I mock. I look up at him.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" He gestures to my crossed arms and lack of response to him.

"I don't know. Why did you bring me here?"

"I don't know." I pout. He gives me a look. I roll my eyes and release my hands. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck, pulling us closer. A large grin plasters his face. I can't help but smirk.

"I didn't know where else to go. I didn't want to go to Wayne's just yet."

"Yet?"

"Yet. He wants to talk to you, so does Alfred I think." My mind is boggling with topics Bruce wants to talk about, I don't have any idea what Alfred wants to discuss. I purse my lips and look around the kitchen.

"What do you want to talk about?" I raise a brow at him. Everyone wants to talk to me about something, he must have something to say too. He cocks his head at me. His arms tighten around me.

"Stuff that you already know, stuff that needs to be reinforced." It's my turn to cock my head. "You're safety, Anastasia." Oh. I let my head roll back then look Jason straight in the eyes. I knew this conversation would come and boy, had I been dreading it.

"I already know what you're going to say."

"Do you? Anastasia, you've been in so much danger since you've met me and-"

"You're not leaving." I hurriedly say. I don't care if it makes me seem like a clingy desperate girl. But I don't know what I would do if Jason left, the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Jason's brow furrows.

"No, no, no. I'm not leaving. I won't leave. Why do you think that?"

"I don't. It just occurred to me." I admit. I look down. I'm saddened by my thoughts. I feel Jason's warming soft lips press against my forehead. God, I've missed him so much. I let my head rest against his left shoulder.

"I'm not leaving you. I was afraid you would be the one doing that." Before I'm able to make a comment, Jason rushes his next words. "I think you need to be prepared to some of the things that might happen to you. Some of the dangers. I want to discuss that with Bruce tonight." I relax at his words. I could handle that for sure.

"No doubt Bruce will be fully informative about that." I mutter. He smirks at me.

Jason strolls to the living room and literally jumps over the couch and lays down.

"So… we have time to kill before we go to Wayne's. Anything you would like to do?" I sense his true meaning. He flicks on the TV. I sit opposite Jason.

"Why do I suddenly feel like I am in high school again?" He stares at me. His eyes are playful.

"I have absolutely no idea why."

* * *

Sorry for the super late update! This chapters is just filllllleeddd with mush, I am so not used to it and I dont know how I feel about it yet... It's just not something I'm used to writing. I will be updating soon! R&R


	10. Twilight Zone

I'm in the twilight zone. I mean, I must be. There is no way this is real, this normal dinner at Bruce Wayne's house. Here I was thinking I would be seated in a cold dark desolate room with no windows and a single bright white hovering over a metal chair, but I'm sitting across from Jason with Bruce at the head eating the most delicious lasagna I have ever tasted. If I hadn't known, I would have guessed Alfred being strictly from Italy.

We've had normal conversation. Bruce is actually fun to talk to. He even asked me if he may talk to me after dinner. No doubt about me and Jason and the dangers of it all but the way Bruce brought it up, he was just so… chill.

Soon enough dinner was over and Bruce invited me into the library. By library I mean a smaller version of the Library of Congress. Who knew a single person could own this many books. I took a seat on a lounge chair in the middle of the decorated room.

I admired the place. The tall bookshelves were of a dark wood, the floor was also wood. And the whole style of the room made it as if I was in one of the most sacred places on Earth.

I returned my attention to Bruce, whom had rested against a grand mahogany desk diagonal from me.

"I trust you, Anastasia." His stare didn't leave mine. "I don't know why, I hardly know you. But something tells me that you are very reliable and pure, if you will. You remind me of myself." His gaze strayed the bookcases behind me. He smirked more to himself than me before placing a small glass to his lips. I was unaware he had poured himself a drink. Wow, Batman drinking in front of me. I cocked my head at his statement, hoping he would clarify.

"Before I became all this," he gestured around him "when I was in the process. You're naïve, single minded but not to the point of selfishness, you know what you want."

"Some might call that a reporter, Mr. Wayne." His eyes flickered to me as if he was shocked that I spoke. He hesitated before responding.

"Bruce, please." He took a few long strides before sitting opposite me on the other lounge chair. "A reporter would be blabbing to everyone that Jason Todd is alive and they've discovered who Batman is the moment they found out. Right, Anastasia?" I nodded. "You didn't. You're different. You're more than a reporter."

"How so?" He narrowed his eyes before answering.

"There's more to you. There's more in store for you than just being a reporter. You have great potential." My brow furrowed. Bruce wasn't making any sense. This was not at all how I had pictured this conversation.

"Potential for being more than a reporter?"

"Potential for being an ally, accomplice, aide, whatever you would call it." He shrugged off the term. What the hell is going on? I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. Bruce remained relaxed across from me.

My mind began to race with the possibilities of the true meaning of Bruce's comment. As usual, my imaginative side was getting hold of me.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He smiled.

"I want you to be my partner. Someone on the inside, on the computer, to help me when I'm on patrol, to give me information when I'm… busy."

I fell back into the seat. I looked everywhere but Bruce. To the cathedral-like ceiling, to the books, to the floor. I opened my mouth to speak, but I had no idea what to say.

Who knows how long I had been speechless. Bruce sat there patiently, as if anticipating this.

"I don't know what to say."

"Yes. No. It's your choice." I rubbed my temple, not so much in confusion or an issue of what to do, more in disbelief and awe.

"I mean, I'd love to. Yes, surely, most definitely, but…" I trailed off. But… but what?

But where do I work? What do I do? What if I mess up? What does he want me to do? What about work at the office? But… everything.

"You would still live in your apartment. I would give you the necessary equipment. You could still work at the gazette if you please, you don't have to anymore your pay will be enough. We would take it slow. Slowly, bring you into my world, as much as you haven't already been involved."

He's like a freaking mind reader.

I nodded my acknowledgement. Could I do this? Work for the Batman? Help him save Gotham every night?

"Can I have tomorrow to make my decision?" I blurted.

"You can have as long as you wish. There is no rush." He confirmed.

I don't know how long I sat there contemplating. So many good and bad things were running through my head. Bruce sat comfortably, sipping the rest of his drink. I never realized how sympathetic and generous he really is. Well, regarding this... issue.

"We should probably head back inside, It's been a while. Jason might do something irrational." I stood up all too fast. Bruce instantly shot up and helped me gain my composure. He lead me back to the large wooden doors.

"Anastasia," I paused before opening the heavy door. "Please consider, you have enormous talent that should not be wasted. I hope I didn't scare you but there's no one else I could even consider to take this role. It requires concentration, sharpness, professionalism, intelligence, all in which you excel in. There's no one else cut out."

I could only nod at Bruce's words. I left the library alone and into the great room. Bruce had stayed inside. Jason and Alfred were entertaining each other with a game of chess. They both stopped and watched as I neared them.

"Jason, can you take me home?" I watch him turn from me to Alfred and back again before scrambling to his feet and mumbling of course. Jason took my hand and led me back to the front of the mansion.

"Alfred, thank you so much. It was delicious!" I rushed, suddenly remembering my manners. He smiled.

"Of course, I hope you'll be over soon, Ana." I smiled.

"I think you'll see me soon, Alfred." My grin widened as I followed Jason out. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I realized that I had just basically accepted Bruce's offer of being his partner.

* * *

**Sorry it's short and also that's it's basically been like years since I've updated. Anyway, I was just writing and trying to decide on what to do next regarding the order of events, and as a result, this sort of happened... R&R! xoxo**


	11. Gone for a Run

"What did he say?" Jason grumbled. I followed him back outside and onto the motorcycle. He seemed angry all of a sudden.

"He offered me to be his "partner"." I slid the helmet over my head and flipped the visor up so I could watch Jason's reaction.. His brow arched and he slightly shook his head before turning away from me.

He didn't say anything else. I watched him put on his own helmet and start the bike. He was mentally debating with himself as far as I could tell. This man. I hugged his waist as the bike took us back to the city.

The bike lulled to a stop and streets up and down my apartment were oddly quiet. I wondered what time it was. I removed the helmet and stepped off the bike. I held out the glossy helmet for Jason to take. He hadn't moved an inch, his helmet was still on with his visor shut. I patiently held the helmet out in front of him. I don't know whether or not he was in deep thought or being an asshole and not taking it but eventually he reached out and silently grabbed it.

I stepped forward so that we were just almost touching and placed my hands on either side of his helmet. Gently, I tilted it up and opened the visor so I could see this man's beautiful face.

"I didn't know he was going to offer you anything." He was upset. I sighed. I looked over his strong features before returning to his eyes.

"I can tell."

"Think about this tonight. Like _really _think about it." He voice turned hard. Jason was completely serious about this issue. I nodded. It was all I really could do since I had pretty much made up my mind about this on the ride back home. But I'm going to work with Bruce, work with Batman.

I released my hands from the helmet and took a few steps away, signaling the end of our brief discussion and that it was time for him to go. He gave a curt nod and a sexy smile before closing the visor and speeding away.

I took a deep breath before heading upstairs. What am I doing? I swung open the apartment door and threw my shoes off. I was so eager to get to bed. Possibly as fast as I've ever done, I was settled in my warm and comfy bed.

I woke at the sudden pang of a pot hitting the floor. I sat in bed trying to recover. Sunlight was peeking through the blinds. I let out a loud yawn and clambered out of bed. Stumbling out of the hallway I saw Meg attempting to cook breakfast.

"Morning." I mumbled as I took a seat at the bar. Meg turned and stared at me wide eyed from the stove. Very dramatically, she placed a hand over her heart.

"Oh my God. She's alive!" She gasped. I rolled my eyes. She returned to cooking bacon. "But seriously, where have you been. I feel like it's been a whole lifetime since we've actually spent some time together."

"Is that why you're cooking breakfast?" I asked. Meg never, ever cooked breakfast.

"Precisely. And I figured we could have a girl's day in and watch some of our favorite British movies like back in the day."

I smiled. British movies were an obsession of Meg and I's in high school. Every summer we would just stay at one of our houses and just watch marathons of shows and movies like Pride and Prejudice. We were diehard Mr. Darcy fans.

"Sounds perfect." I strayed from the bar and into the living room to pick a DVD. "Now hurry with my food, wench."

I handed Meg another box of tissues. We were watching Becoming Jane, a story about Jane Austen with Anne Hathaway and James McAvoy. Of course we were at the saddest part and tears the size and amount of Niagara Falls were pouring out of Meg and me. I hated the ending of this movie but yet I still always ended up watching it one way or another. I stared as the credits began.

"I hate this movie." I began between a sob. "There's no freaking happy ending." I glanced at Meg and laughed. Her makeup was down her face with tissues surrounding her.

"Shut up." She gasped before grabbing another tissue. Three knocks on the apartment door grabbed our attention. I stared at Meg and surprise. Shit.

We scrambled off the couch. I silently ran to the door and before opening it, I checked myself in the mirror. Glad I didn't put any makeup on, I was just a little red in the nose and there were some tear stains that I had managed. Besides, I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of navy shorts and a crew sweatshirt. I look decent for 'just getting out of bed'. Taking a deep breath I opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Anastasia." He greeted. He was dressed in a fine suit, his hair was neat and polished. Hell, he looked polished. He didn't look over my attire and I'm so thankful he didn't. He was Bruce Wayne.

"Uh- Bruce. Hi. Come in." I opened the door wider. Shit, did he say afternoon? I scanned for Meg before Bruce turned back to me.

"I called this morning but there was no connection." I bit my lip. Right, Meg and I unplugged the landline so no one would interrupt us.

"You didn't try my cell?" I asked. I walked and took a seat in the suddenly clean living room. God, Meg is good. There was no sign of any tissues or discarded chocolates anywhere.

"I don't have your cell number." I gave him a look as he sat down. Bruce could have easily gotten my cell number. He gave me one back. I sat back, sort of stunned at his playful reaction.

"Anyway, I came here for _business._" Ah, 'business'. "I don't mean to rush and intrude on you and your roommate for coming here but it's something I eagerly want to know." I nodded.

"Of course, I gave it much thought last night and I'm happy to help in anyway."

"You are more than just helping, Ana. Basically you're my eyes and ears when I'm out." I nodded again.

"Ana, who was here?" Meg called from the hallway. She approached wearing nice jeans and a black long sleeve. She halted as soon as she saw Bruce. He turned from me and glanced at her and stood.

"Bruce Wayne, you must be Meg, Ana's roommate." He took a step and stretched his hand. I glared at Meg, hoping for her to respond reasonably. She glanced from him, to me, and back to him before taking his hand.

"I am. Nice to meet you." They released hands and Bruce sat back down. I watched Meg stare at the back of Bruce then at me. She mouthed 'oh my god'.

"Pleasures all mine. Anastasia and I were just discussing some business." I glanced at Bruce who picked up the DVD case to Becoming Jane. _Shit_. He flipped it over and read the back. I had to stifle a laugh.

"Business? Ana hadn't told me she was working with you." Meg gave me look before walking to the kitchen.

"It's a recent proposition. She's helping me with my personal affairs with members of other corporations." Well, that's one way of putting it. He placed the case back on the coffee table.

"Like a PA?" I looked at Meg in the kitchen. She took a bite of bacon and had a smug grin.

"No, she's more than that, higher and better. Hard to explain." Meg and I exchanged looks back and forth. "I have to go." I returned my attention to Bruce who was looking at his watch. I wonder what time it is. "I have a meeting in a few minutes." He stood and took a few steps toward the door. Immediately I followed him.

"It was good to discuss this with you. Alfred will contact you shortly." I lead him to the front door. He gave me one last reassuring look before leaving. I closed the door and released a long breathe.

"Anastasia Jane Williams. What the fuck?!" Meg ran over to me and tackled me with a big tight hug. "Why didn't you tell me you got a job offer from Bruce effing Wayne?" She pulled me over to the couch.

"He had only offered it last night." I shrugged. I wish I could tell Meg what I was really doing. I suddenly wish that I could tell her everything that has happened in the past few weeks. Who knew my life was going to end up like this?

"He's gorgeous. I mean, a man… in a suit. It should be illegal." She sang as she fell back into the seat. "I don't know how you haven't attempted to get with him."

"He's only a _friend_, Meg."

She turned and gave me a look that blared _yeah right._

"Whatever, he's obviously taken an interest in you. Even I can see it. But anyway, I gots to go darling. Duty calls." I watched Meg happily walk back to her room. I easily ignored her comment. She's clueless sometimes.

I sank into the couch and gave a great sigh. What a day. I strolled into the kitchen to check the time. Oh my god, it's already four forty-five. How time flies.

I leaned against the counter, wondering what to do. There's no use in going to the office because who knows if I'll still be working there in a few days.

Should I go and attempt to find Jason? Doubtful, if he wants to be found, he'll find me. Although I did manage to basically stalk him to that drug lord's warehouse. Man, those were the simple days.

I decided to go for a run. I quickly changed and laced my Nikes. The streets were busy as businessmen and women headed home from work at 5:30. I started towards Gotham Square, a good two or three miles from my apartment.

The sun was barely visible when I arrived at the Square. Oddly, it was crowded for a week night. I took a break and sat on the wall of the fountain. My breath steadied as I watched a couple leave the café and walk towards their car. Cute. I headed towards the café and decided to order myself a drink.

I finished off the raspberry drink. The café has been known to create an assortment of delicious and refreshing drinks. I ran back to my apartment. I checked my watch as I left the elevator. It was just before 7. I took my key out of my shorts pocket just as I reached my door. I stopped when I saw the door was slightly ajar.

I kicked it open just a little to peak in. The room was pitch black. The curtains were drawn from all the windows. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It couldn't have been Meg, she's at work at the office downtown, there's no way she would be home now especially with a fashion show coming up.

I pushed the door open fully and found the light switch on the wall. Hesitantly, I flicked it on. I stared wide-eyed as I scanned the apartment. It was completely trashed. All decorations, tables, bookcases were knocked over. Glass covered the wood floors. I stepped further inside. Glass crunched beneath my sneakers. Papers covered the floor of the living room. The light fixtures were smashed on the floor, shards were on the couch. My heart was pounding in my chest.

I ran to the kitchen. The barstools were broken on the floor, the plates, glasses, and silverware were scattered everywhere. Slowly I tiptoed to the hallway, on the way I turned on the hallway light. Pictures and frames that were once on the walls lay in ripped up pieces on the floor. Meg's door was closed.

Slowly, without any sound, I pried open her door. I peeked in and was shocked at what I saw, her room was perfect. Not a single thing out of place. Immediately, I went to my room. Without hesitation I swung open my door.

My room was in ruins. My bed, dresser, trinkets from my childhood along with pictures, were trashed. Clothes lay everywhere. The mirrors against my wall were broken. What was worse though, was the sliding glass door that barricaded the balcony from my room had a strange symbol painted on.

It was a hollow tear drop with lines decorating the bottom, slightly disfigured but a snake was coiled around the outline with its fangs biting the tip of the figure. I stepped closer to examine the image.

It was dripping, seeping a green fluid. I let my fingers gently brush against the liquid. It stuck to my fingers. It tingled. Suddenly, the green substance began to bubble against my skin, it didn't hurt, but I swiped my fingers against my shirt and immediately it stopped.

This didn't seem like a typical burglary, and if it was, nothing was missing, nothing important or obvious that is. I left my room and went to the living room. I debated on calling the police. They wouldn't tell me anything I didn't already know. I would confide in Batman and Jason, if I can get a hold of him.

I drove to Wayne Manor. Hopefully, someone would be there, or else I had nowhere else to go. Meg was staying at Sam's. I called her, and told her exactly what happened minus the symbol in my room. I drove her stuff to Sam's and persuaded her that the cops were taking care of the place. Thankfully, she believed me.

I pulled into the driveway of the manor. I sat in the car looking up at the tall mansion. There was no way of telling if anyone was home. My boots shuffled along the gravel as I made my way up to the large wooden door. I hit the knocker three times.

I sighed as I waited impatiently. I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets. It was beginning to get cold out, especially in the suburbs.

Just as I began to turn back to the car, I heard the door unlock and creak open.

"Miss. Williams." Alfred said. It was as if he already knew I was at the door. "Come in, come in."

Gratefully, I followed him inside and into the kitchen.

"It's a pleasure seeing you so soon. What may I help you with?" He asked as he continued to cut carrots.

"Someone had broken into my apartment and trashed everything except for my roommate's room. In my room, on the sliding glass door was a symbol. I don't think it's just a petty intrusion."

Alfred looked up and nodded.

"Doesn't sound like it. I'll take you to Bruce. Have you talked to Jason?" I took Alfred's waiting arm and he leads us to the cave.

"No, I haven't seen him since he dropped me off a few nights ago." Alfred made a sound. He gestured for me to go downstairs first.

The temperature is suddenly colder and wet. I spot Bruce fully dressed as Batman without the cowl at the computer.

"Anastasia." He says as I step onto leveled ground. I hadn't even made a sound and he already knew I was behind him.

"Hi, Bruce." I manage to get out.

"What are you doing here?" He comes off rude and annoyed but I know he's not. I can tell he's not.

"There was an incident at my apartment." I gaze at the cases of suits and odd articles that are safely incased in a glass tomb.

"What else?"

"There was a symbol on my sliding glass door. I've never seen it before. It's still there." I stood next to him and showed him the enlarged pictures I carried in my jacket.

He paused typing and took them. I watched him as he studied the pictures.

"I recognize the symbol. Partially, there's a change in it." He returns to the computer and opens a tab on the League of Assassins. He zooms on a picture of the same symbol, except it doesn't have the coiled snake.

"What was used to make the symbol?"

"Some sort of green liquid. It stuck to skin and it would start to bubble, it didn't hurt, but it was weird." Unconsciously, I rub my fingers together at the memory.

"It's the substance that makes up the Lazarus Pit. Whoever trashed your apartment was in the League of Assassins. Although, I don't know if they still are. I'll check it out. You can stay here." Bruce stood and walked over to the tumblr.

"Alfred will get you settled." Bruce entered the armored car with my pictures in hand. I watched as he left the cave within seconds.

I looked around for Alfred. He had left. I took this time to look around the cave. First place I went was to the suits that were stationed against one of the cave walls. An original Batsuit, it was thicker, more plating but still as fancy was the first to be hung. Another suit, a slim design, it looked more like a wetsuit than anything. Next, was the suit of Robin. Wow, I remember when it was Batman and Robin. That seemed so long ago, hell it was. It was the original suit, cape and everything. The Boy Wonder.

The last and final suit was the slimmed down suit, the last suit that Robin wore. The suit Jason wore.

I stared at it, examined it head to toe. I imagined Jason in it. It was strange picturing Jason as a man who was helping Gotham, who was once innocent and worked with Batman. It just didn't seem real.


	12. To This

Sorry to my amazing readers who are peaceful, and you are greatly cherished and welcomed and I hate being the author to rant about some people's criticism and as a result look unprofessional, but I just had to. This isn't meant at all to any of you in any way. You guys are the best. Keep up the good work!

But on the other hand, some of you are very close minded and irrational that you don't think I "think about what I write". I would like to clear this up because **I DO THINK ABOUT WHAT IM WRITING**. My god, that's why it's a story, you have to keep reading to get the **WHOLE** story. So, if anything is unclear as to why Bruce and Jason trust Anastasia so well (PS Jason doesn't even know what Bruce has offered to Anastasia yet if you didn't get that), you'll have to wait for further chapters because believe me when I say I have it ALL planned out, I do and I have from the start. So you all need to calm your effing mind if you can't be patient about this because there is soo soo sooooo much more to the story. Like I can't even explain that these chapters are still the beginning. And spoiler alert: Anastasia isn't all what she seems, Bruce as a result of discovering her past, wants her on his side, this is why he trusts her so much, or acts like he does. Im trying so hard not to give away too much info and hopefully those of you acting before you can process what youre saying, understand that there is more to her and the story than what youve discovered about so far. So, you (you know who you are), can either sit back and be civilised and read patiently and enjoy the story as it continues or you can either get the hell off my back, I don't really have a preference. And have you ever thought that there is a **reason** she is being targeted? Hm, didn't think so.

And yes, sorry I didn't explain earlier that Tim, Dick, and Damian aren't in the story and they probably won't be. My fault. I'm adjusting it to fit my story. Also, there will be twists and inventions of characters in addition to all this, like in the previous chapter.

xoxo

* * *

"No, they haven't called or anything." I lied. I paced up and down the library. I just couldn't get out of this room. The sunlight warmed the room and made it seemed even more grand. I pulled a piece of lint off my dark grey sweatpants. Meg sighed through the phone.

"Lovely, the cops suck. Where are you anywhere? I forgot to ask you where you were staying." I bit my lip as I hurriedly thought of a good response.

"At the office. I had to turn in stuff anyway, and my office has a futon and everything." I blabbed. I made my way along the shelves, stopping every so often to look at a book.

"You're lying." Blunt and to the point, Meg was eager to find out where I stayed.

"I told you at the office!"

"Liar! I can always tell when you're lying." I rolled my eyes. Obviously.

"Whatever, Meg."

"I bet you she's with Wayne." I heard her say over the line. Her voice was muffled but I could still make out everything.

"Who was that to?" I asked. Happy that I caught her in the act.

"Oh, um to Sam, of course. Wait a second. You're at his house!" She exclaimed. I could picture her jumping up and down.

"No!"

"Oh my god, yes you are. You didn't deny it!"

"I just did, Meg." I replied maybe a little too fast.

"Yeah no shit, but not when you first heard me say it! You are! You are! You are! I'm so proud of you. Really I am. Like this has to be the biggest and best guy you've ever laid eyes on and you're…" I let her go on as I picked up a picture frame on one of the stands. It was of Bruce and his parents. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the black and white picture. I recognized they were in the backyard of the mansion, in the gardens.

I checked the clock in the room. It was just 9 in the morning. I relaxed on the lounge chair.

"Anyway, call me tonight! I want to hear _everything_." I couldn't help but laugh. If only she knew how off she was.

"Alright, alright. I will. Now bye, love you ,call you later." I fell back into the super comfy lounge after I ended the call.

I heard the familiar sounds of the library doors opening. I turned my face back and saw Alfred. God, I love this man.

"Miss. Williams, Master Bruce would like to see you." He smiled as I shot up and took his waiting arm. For some reason, it's been a tradition to walk arm in arm with Alfred. We began our walk to the cave.

"How are you, Alfred?" I asked. My voice chipper than usual. I looked down at the stairs as we made our way to Bruce.

"Always at my best when you're present, Miss. Anastasia." I turned to smile at him. He patted my hand.

"Anastasia." Bruce grasped my attention. Alfred politely returned upstairs, leaving Bruce and I.

"Good morning, Bruce." I examined the man standing over a tall table. He was looking at some papers on the table. I joined him.

"How are you?" He asked. I peeked at what he was looking at. It was a collection of surveillance pictures of some truck garage.

"As good as I can get right now." He glanced at me before returning to the documents. "What's this?"

"Surveillance stills, there's been some underground selling of a chemical from Ace. I've been tracking the buyer for a couple of weeks." I nodded. "Tonight, I'll need your assistance."

I looked up, wide eyed. Is he serious?

"First day on the job?" I was becoming excited just thinking about it.

"If you want to call it that." He smiled as he stacked the documents. "Come here. I need to show you how to use everything and what you have to do."

After god knows how long, Bruce had finally shown me the ins and outs of being behind the computer. Oddly, it came extremely easy, props to being a reporter.

"Wasn't too bad, was it?" He asked. I was sitting in the main chair.

"Easy-peasy."

"I knew you would be able to do it. Tonight you'll just be helping me with research and surveillance while I'm on patrol." He stopped. Suddenly, I felt tension fill the air. This conversation is having a turning point and I don't know which way it's going.

"Ana, I wasn't kidding about you, you have great potential." I spun around in the chair and watched him walk to another table with a folders on it. He grabbed the second one and opened it. I watched his eyes scan up and down the paper. "Your IQ level is that of a genius, honor through all education, accepted into every and any college, wanted by all your father's programs without any recommendations not to mention programs around the world, athleticism, you have so much more potential than being a reporter."

I sat still, stunned at all the knowledge Bruce has of me, he has a _file_ about me. An effing file. Although, I shouldn't be surprised considering who he is and what he does, I still don't like how he knows everything.

No doubt he must know about my parents, about my family. My father, no one has brought up my parents in so long. I gulped down a strange feeling in my throat.

I didn't like how he knew everything. I became grumpy as the seconds passed.

"So then what, Bruce? Quit being a reporter, something that I'm amazing at, and become a scientist and invent the cure to AIDS or something?"

"You'll be great at anything you do, and you already know that. You're more than a reporter, you're amazing at it, but you should be doing something that will make you happy but also the world. You have the capability to do that."

"Basically, cure AIDS then."

"No, Anastasia. You know what I mean." I glared at him. I knew what he meant. I hated that I knew _exactly_ what he meant and that I didn't have to second guess it. He meant _do something for the greater_ _good_. Do something like Batman, _be_ something like Batman.

"Bruce," I paused, "I don't think I'm cut out for that." I confessed in all honesty. There was just no way.

"Of course you're not. You need training but that shouldn't hold you back." I couldn't help but pout. This wasn't making any sense, why does he want me to do this?

"Bruce, but why? Why bring me into this? You've known me for all but a few weeks, not even, and you're already confiding in me and encouraging me to become this." Bruce hesitated long before answering. I slouched in the big computer chair.

"You are capable of more than you know. I've never met anyone who can become something like me without it testing their limits or ruining their lives. Given that friendships and relationships will be hard but I don't imagine you-"

"Caring about those sorts of things, especially since I already have everybody that I need." I finished. Lord was he right. Did I mention how much I hated that he was right?

It's not like I've never thought about this becoming true, this sort of transition into becoming something greater. I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like ever since Bruce spoke of the offer, to be in that kind of thrilling, adrenaline pumping world, but never would I ever dream of it being offered to me.

"Ana, on a personal level, I know about your parents. I-"

"No, Bruce." I stood. There was no way I was going to talk about this, not here and especially not with him. "Don't even go there with me right now." I gave him a stern look.

I ran a hand through my hair and began pacing. I erased the sudden memories of my parents from my mind. They were not to resurface for as long as possible.

"I-I I don't even know where to begin. I can't just start _saving_ people and this is your turf anyway."

"It doesn't mean you can't start here. Look at the others, Black Canary, Zatanna. You go where you can do the most." He urged. I swallowed.

We glared at each other, as if a staring contest can determine the outcome. Bruce had his demeaning glare yet I had a threatening one of my own.

Could I do this? Am I even capable? What would Jason do, or worse, how would he react? Shit, he doesn't even know what happened to my apartment, or that I'm staying here, or that I agreed to help Bruce. Hell, there's no way he knows about what Bruce is telling me.

Suddenly, a more important person came to mind, someone I've known all my life. Meg, how would she deal? Would I tell her? Would she be the 'normal' person who knew all the secrets of me, but if Meg knows than Sam would, too.

I don't know how long my mental rant took place, but I broke the physical silence between Bruce and i.

"I'll train." I muttered before walking past Bruce and back up to the mansion.

I didn't bother looking back. I can't believe I just agreed to this, to _this._


	13. Affiliations

I woke the next morning completely comfortable and full of piece. The morning was so serene. I glanced at the clock, 8:40 am. I stretched and made my way to the bathroom. At 9 I was heading downstairs to the kitchen.

My socks slid against the marble floors as I pushed open the door. Instantly, I was met with the intense aroma of bacon mixed with the sweet smell of some pastry. I joined Alfred at the stove.

"Morning." I smiled.

"Good morning to you too, Miss. Anastasia. I hope you slept well. There is some food on the table; the rest of your breakfast will be done shortly." I watched him flip an odd looking pastry on the stove. It had the same texture as a crepe but was shaped like a croissant, strange however it looked absolutely delicious.

Taking a seat in front of a single plate on the round table, I took numerous pieces of bacon and munched happily.

"Anastasia," I looked up. I noticed this is the first time he's called me by only my first name in a while. Alfred was by my side placing a plate of those delightfully looking pastries. He hesitated before shifting his eyes to me. "It isn't my place, but are you sure you want to do this? It will take a toll on you as it has in the past." I stared at him, stunned. What? Surely he couldn't be referring to _that_ certain topic. But it was the only thing I could even remotely conclude to that that was what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" My expression grew fierce. _As it has in the past_. What on earth does that mean? I carefully examined Alfred, a flash of a heated emotion ran through his eyes and he suddenly looked sorry for me, but that had only lasted a quick second if even. I'm happy that I caught that flicker of emotion. He straightened his back.

"I am sorry, Miss. Anastasia. It is something I shouldn't have said and I regret doing so. It is a discussion between you and Master Bruce." And with those final words, Alfred casually left the kitchen.

In awe, I hunched over my plate and stared down at my food, I wasn't hungry anymore. I ran my hands through my hair and rested my chin on my palm. What was that all about? _As it has in the past_, what in the world can he be referring to? The issues of me being kidnapped, my apartment being destroyed? I huffed.

Alfred was mad, though it was for an extremely short time, he was. That has to mean something. Mad at me? There was only one way to figure this out, there was only one person who even knew about my decision, and that was the man who offered it to me.

Not caring about my dishes, although I knew I would feel bad about leaving them unattended, I rushed out the kitchen. My quickened steps lead me fast downstairs to the cave. As I descended, I searched for the usual shadow of a hunched over man on the computer, but there was none.

I reached the bottom of the cavern's steps. The weird silence was eerie. I could hear the blood pulsing through my veins. I didn't realize my breathing had quickened. I took a deep breath before walking to the large computer. The monitor was off but I could barely make out the small hum of the computer. I sighed. Of course he isn't here when I actually need to speak with him.

My covered feet are cold as I silently strut to the metal tables. The bright lights hanging from the cave ceiling make the tables bright and luminescent. The same stack of folders lay on one of the tables. I remembered that one of the folders held pictures of surveillance from Ace. I figured there was no harm in moving the stack of paper over to my end of the table.

I grabbed the first file off the top and read the label. _Crime Statistics._ Oh my god, he takes statistics. How… geeky. Deciding that that certain folder wouldn't interest me I tossed on the table. Grabbing the second file the label gained my attention, _WILLIAMS, ANASTASIA J._

Unconsciously, I slid a stool from under the table and sat. I was transfixed on this folder, I mean; it was a file on me. Nervously I glanced around the cave, nothing had changed and no one had entered. I shook my head hoping to get rid of the nervousness that suddenly clouded my conscious. The folder reminded me of the ones the police would have of suspects. I bit my lip as I flipped the file open.

I don't know why I was so scared, I mean it's just papers and here I am thinking someone or something is going to pop out and attack. Lord, I am a chicken. I pressed my hands against my temples and studied the information on the first sheet. It was basic info, name, date of birth, birthplace, location, parents. There was my driver's license picture on the top left corner next to my personal info and pictures of my parents next to their names. I stared at their pictures, they were so young. A strange feeling of sadness swept over me. It's been so long since I've even given them thought. I've pushed their deaths from all those years ago to the far corners of my mind. My finger gently traced their silhouettes. What I would do for them to still be alive.

I stopped myself. My intense gaze switched between my mother's and father's. The black and white photo was enough, I couldn't let myself get depressed and escape the world how I did when the first died. I flipped the page over, leaving the emotions behind as well.

The next paper was the same-no wait- my picture was the same except my parents… they weren't my parents. It was an old, faded photo of a young woman with dark long hair that was elegantly curled, her eyes were light and she looked… like me. She was beautiful. The man was handsome, dark hair as well; he had strong features, high cheekbones and piercing grey eyes. Eyes like mine. Slightly disturbed, I read the names next to the photos.

I reread their names over and over and over. My mother was Elaine Williams, then why was Alexandria Koraliene listed as my birth mother. I reached the name of my father, Michael Koraliene, not Aaron Williams. Alexandria and Michael Koraliene. Alexandria and Michael Koraliene my birth parents according this document.

My breathing became ragged. I gripped the paper and held it in front of me. I glared at the two mysterious strange that were listed as my parents. There was no way, how on earth is this even… even real. I threw the paper down, slamming my hand on the process. The third document caught my eye in every way. It was a paper about _Alexandria Koraliene_. I checked the paper under it; it was one about _Michael Koraliene._ I returned the information about Alexandria.

The same photo served as her ID. Her full name was Alexandria Jane Koraliene. _Jane, my middle name._ I forehead drooped onto my left hand; I was only inches from the paper. She was born in Tula, Russia on May 12th, 1965. There was no information about her parents, there were just blank spaces. However, there was a note scribbled on the bottom of the paper, it was smudged slightly.

"Died 1992, by assassination in Vienna, Austria. Suspect: League of Assassins." I whispered aloud. I let a long breath escape my lips.

She died when I was two, that's about the same time frame that I moved to Gotham with my parents- er the people who raised me. This must be the same league that Bruce was talking about, the same group that led to my apartment being torn apart.

Ugh, I'm just so confused. None of this makes any sense. I continued to read the short notations about Alexandria. _Affiliation: League of Assassins._ My eyes narrowed at this. She was part of them? Well, that's something you don't hear every day about your supposed birth mother.

Alexandria was an assassin and she was killed by her own society. I wondered what this made Michael. I replaced the paper about Alexandria with the one of Michael's.

The photo was the same. Michael was born in Tihany, Hungary to Alida and Erik Koraliene on November 16, 1961. There was barely any info about Alida and Erik, they were middle class farmers. Michael was the youngest of three brothers and one sister. There was no other information about his family. He had met Alexandria on a trip to the Middle East. There was, however, a small comment, _No affiliations._

I slumped onto the cold table. This was just too much. There's just no way this is real. I'm hallucinating, or I'm dreaming or both or just anything else really. It isn't _possible_. How? It doesn't explain anything, nothing at all.

But then again those pictures, I looked more related to Alexandria and Michael than to Elaine and Aaron. I was nearly identical to Alexandria… and we did share the same middle name. Doubt filled my mind but then so did the thought that this could actually be possible.

My parents… turning out not even be my actual parents, just fostered me, after all this time, after nearly twenty three years of believing my whole life that they were my parents. A disturbing thought surfaced, is this why they died? Could my supposable birth parents' relations lead to the wonderful couple who raised me, to be killed? Finally, I let the memories of their death enter my subconscious, the call I received during a class at Stanford. The panic attack, the headlines on the news. They were murdered on the side of a road in southern Gotham, just killed on the street by some drug lord that ended up dead a week later. The police stated it just being an incident of being at the wrong place at the wrong time, and I faithfully believed them. But now, with this new, mind-boggling information, them being killed in an "accidental" drive by seemed like the last possible scenario.

I suppressed the lump in my throat. I felt a silent dreadful sob coming. What angered me most was that Bruce knew. He knew the whole time. No words in the English language could describe what I was feeling towards him, they were nowhere near pleasant. Does that mean Jason knew, too? I know that Jason and Bruce aren't exactly what you would call close but he had to know, something this important and extravagant Bruce couldn't have left Jason clueless. Hell, where is Jason? I don't even remember the last time I saw him. Surely, Bruce would have informed him of the incident at my apartment when he had seen him. . Shit, I need him now but if he knew, there was just no way I could trust him the same, look at him the same. I felt my lips press into a firm line. There was no way I wasn't going to bring this up. There was no way either of them was going to get away from-

A loud screech stilled my thoughts. My head shot towards direction of the sudden noise. It was on the platform against the side of the cave, the vehicle entrance and exit to the cave. The tumblr halted to a stop. It blended well into the darkness but the headlights were on. They light made the cave seem scarier, dangerous, suddenly the light disappeared. The familiar sound of footsteps filled the silence. They were light; I couldn't see who it was but no doubt in my mind did they belong to Bruce.

Soon enough, Bruce, fully dressed walked into the light. He cautiously watched me. I made sure that I wore my strictest, most hard expression as he approached. His cowl was off, revealing extremely tired eyes. Lord, he was out all night.

"Anastasia, what are you doing here?" He voice was deep, almost growl-like. He walked right past me, ignoring me. For a second I wondered if he even saw that I had been looking at my own file he had on me, but of course he noticed. He is Batman. I neatly placed the papers in order and closed the folder.

"Came to talk to you but instead I found this. Much more interesting I may add." I proudly held the folder over my right shoulder. I didn't bother to look back, and neither did he. Bruce already knew what I was referring to. I heard the sound of the computer seat shift under new weight and the swivel of the chair.

I waited for a response, except none came. I sharply turned on the stool to see Bruce busy typing on the computer. You must be joking. I clutched the folder to my side and stomped over to Bruce. Very dramatically, I threw down the folder onto the keyboard, interrupting him completely. I watched as he just stared at the folder.

"Do you have any idea how this makes me feel? Is it some sort of cruel joke? There's no possible way this is real. Bruce, tell me it isn't real."

"It was about time you found out. I'm sorry-" Bruce began. His voice was hollow, as if it was forced. I interrupted him before he could even begin to apologize.

"No, don't you dare say you're sorry yet. Not yet." I paused to settle my breath.

Man, was my body getting really worked up over this. I don't know what came over me. It was a wash of sorrow and grief and sadness. I felt the tears bubbling up. _No, I can't cry now_. I took a solid breath. I was beginning to lose my edge. Before I let that officially take place, I asked the million dollar question.

"Is it true?" It was barely a whisper, barely audible, but how a billion different emotions and meanings rang through those three simple words. The response I received was one of a bare minimum yet it carried the only answer I needed. Bruce only nodded his head yes.


End file.
